Classical As Usual
by Lady Auburn
Summary: AU. OOC. Sang idaman atau tersangka pembunuh sang Ayah? Hal tersebut membuat Tenten resah. Sedangkan Sakura menganggap Tenten sebagai rival untuk mendapatkan Sasuke.Summary for next chapter. Semi-HIATUS. Darl, this is CRIME-FIC, DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Classical As Usual**

**Naruto **_belongs to _**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Main Pair : SasuSaku**

**Special thanks to : **_Annabel with her soft-voice in Anamnesis_

**WARNING : AU, OOC, Little bit of Crime, Not to bashing and typo(s)**

_**Happy Listening-**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-music makes you live_

Auditorium itu membahana, penuh riuh tepuk tangan kagum dari beragam pekerja seni yang diundang untuk menghadiri pagelaran akbar malam itu. Musik mengalun pelan lalu semakin lama semakin mengecil dan akhirnya lenyap. Para pekerja seni yang bekerja di atas panggung, menghibur pekerja seni lainnya saat ini, tersenyum kecil sebelum turun dari panggung dan menuju belakang panggung.

Mereka Uchiha bersaudara, musisi klasikal terkenal yang mengguncang dunia seni baru-baru ini dengan alunan nada klasik yang mereka perdengarkan. Pembawaan mereka yang tenang dan jauh dari kata berisik, membuat musik mereka seakan hidup dan mengisi relung hati bagi siapa saja yang mendengarkannya.

"Kalian bagus, seperti biasa." Kedua bersaudara Uchiha itu mengangguk, lalu mengambil air minum yang diberikan oleh manager mereka.

"Kau capek tidak, Sasuke?" Uchiha sulung yang berambut panjang menoleh ke adiknya yang nampak bersungut-sungut, itu pasti Uchiha bungsu yang dipanggil Sasuke. "Kalau capek, kita langsung ke apartemen."

Sasuke mendengus. "Sudah tau aku capek kau masih saja bertanya, Itachi." Itachi, nama sang Uchiha sulung itu, terkekeh kecil. "Ayo, kita langsung kembali saja."

Mereka beringsut berdiri setelah duduk sebentar di sofa empuk putih di belakang panggung. Mereka mencari manager mereka untuk pamit.

"Konan-san," panggil Itachi pada managernya yang sibuk meladeni banyak sekali telepon yang masuk ke 5 buah hpnya sekaligus. "Uhm, Konan-san."

"Ah, ada apa, Itachi? Nanti dulu, ya. Aku lagi sibuk." Konan, begitulah nama manager Itachi dan Sasuke, mematikan salah satu sambungan telepon yang sedari tadi berbicara dengannya. Itachi tersenyum maklum.

"Kami mau langsung pulang, Konan-san. Sudah malam." Konan menoleh sejenak, lalu menatapnya intens. "Kami benar-benar lelah." Konan mengangkat bahu, lalu menepuk kepala Itachi yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Setelah ini kalian ada jumpa pers, tapi aku bisa mengatur pertemuan kalian lain kali." Ia tersenyum lembut ke arah Itachi. "Kalian juga perlu istirahat." Tangannya kini telah kembali memegang hp-hpnya. Itachi tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk dan berbalik.

"Selamat malam, Konan-san." Konan mengangguk lalu melambai ke arah Itachi yang mulai menarik lengan adiknya yang setengah tertidur di sofa, yang mau tak mau membuat Konan tertawa kecil. Salah satu ponselnya kembali berdering dengan kencang, dan langsung saja lamunannya buyar lalu ia mengangkat salah satu hpnya.

"Ya, halo? Dengan manager Uchiha bersaudara."

**oOo**

Itachi berdeham, membuat mata Sasuke yang setengah terbuka kini terbuka sedikit lagi. Ia menoleh ke arah Itachi yang menyetir dengan santai.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau mau lanjut tidur, tidur saja." Itachi menginterupsi. "Lagipula, aku tadi hanya mengetesmu, apakah kau benar-benar lelah atau hanya ingin menghindari pertemuan pers. Kau sepertinya benar-benar lelah, ya, Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Berisik." Dan langsung tidur. Itachi tersenyum melihatnya. Ia menyetir kembali memasuki kumpulan apartemen mewah yang berjejer di hadapannya. Ia memarkirkan mobil sedan perak yang ia beli dengan adiknya seminggu lalu itu, lalu membangunkan adiknya yang hampir terjatuh.

"Bangun, Sasuke." Itachi mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke mengerang pelan sebelum terbangun. "Dasar. Sudah sampai. Kau bisa tidur sepuasnya nanti di kamar." Sasuke menggerutu kecil, lalu mengucek matanya. Ia terbangun dan kini membuka pintu mobil di bagian kiri tubuhnya dan segera berjalan lunglai mengikuti Itachi yang berjalan tegap seolah tanpa rasa lelah yang menyergapnya.

"Pelan-pelan, Itachi." Itachi menoleh ke belakang, lalu melihat Sasuke yang semakin melangkah gontai. Ia tersenyum, lalu berhenti berjalan dan menunggu adiknya. Setelah adiknya tiba di sebelahnya, ia dan adiknya menguap bersamaan. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Insting?" Itachi terkekeh kecil mendengar kata 'insting' yang ragu-ragu keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menekan tombol lift, lalu pintu lift terbuka menampilkan sesosok perempuan berambut aneh yang memakai _hoodie_ yang langsung berlari menyerobot mereka.

"Hei, bung! Santai saja!" Itachi memperingatkan perempuan yang berlari itu. Perempuan itu berhenti berlari, namun sepersekian detik kemudian ia berlari lagi sampai hilang di belokan keluar komplek apartemen. "Sial. Sasuke, tadi kau melihatnya?"

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke dengan 2 huruf kebanggaannya. Itachi mendengus sebal, lalu memasukkan tubuh Sasuke bersamaan dengan tubuhnya ke dalam lift. Ia menekan tombol 3, lalu lift pun berjalan lambat ke atas.

**oOo**

Gadis gulali itu semakin panik. Ia menjejalkan obat-obat penurun rasa panik ke dalam mulutnya, lalu tangannya mulai bekerja menggereteli seluruh pekerjaannya. Jaket berwarna _hot pink _miliknya ia sampirkan di pinggangnya, dengan _hoodie _hitam bergaris putih yang kini membalut tubuhnya. Sungguh perpaduan aneh bila dilihat dari sudut pandang _fashion_, namun ia bukan bekerja untuk sekadar _fashion_.

Matanya membulat. Ia tersenyum puas, amat puas, lalu berjalan santai menuju lift. Ia menutupi rambut merah mudanya dari balik _hoodie _yang ia kenakan, lalu menjinjing tas hitam besar yang bahkan tak dicurigai di dalam apartemen mewah sekaligus.

Yah, untuk apa dicurigai? Gadis itu berharap sebaliknya, ia ingin tas ini bisa lekas ia buang dan ia akan hidup enak. Sesimpel itu? Tentu saja tidak.

Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu memastikan bahwa dirinya sudah cukup _aman_ untuk masuk ke dalam lift yang berdenting terbuka. Ia masuk dengan santai, namun kepanikan dalam hatinya seakan tak berujung. Sekat-sekat dalam tas itu juga mulai mengeluarkan bebauan keringat.

Ia menggenggam kedua tangannya erat, seakan kalau ia melepaskannya ia akan terjungkal dan mati saat itu juga. Lift masih menuruni lantai-lantai, hingga ia sampai di lantai dasar dan langsung berlari menyerobot sebelum-

BRUKK!

-tubuhnya menabrak seorang eh, dua orang sekaligus di depan lift. Ia terus berlari seakan tak mendengar perkataan salah satu orang yang ia tabrak itu, namun langsung berhenti saat mendengar kalimat selanjutnya.

"Hei, bung! Santai saja!"

Mana bisa ia santai sekarang. Ia berdecih lalu kembali berlari, menembus hujaman gelap malam yang kini ia tempuh menuju rumahnya yang terletak agak jauh dari komplek apartemen mewah tersebut. Ia berlari menuju belakang apartemen yang kumal dan penuh dengan bau sampah, lalu menyibakkan jaketnya yang ia lilit di pinggangnya lalu menyelimuti tas itu dengan jaket miliknya.

Ia memilih berjalan lebih cepat daripada berlari, menghabiskan napasnya. Ia duduk di bangku taman saat ia merasa tubuhnya telah terlalu lelah untuk menerima lebih dari ini untuk hari ini. Ia mengambil air minum dari tas lain yang ia pikul di bahu kanannya, lalu meminumnya dengan brutal.

"Hah… Hah…" Ia bernapas tersengal-sengal, pengaruh obat-obatan juga aktifitas menguras tenaganya sebelum ini. Ah iya, aktifitas menguras otaknya juga. Ia mengelap dahinya, lalu merasakan suhu tubuhnya mulai mendingin. Ia melihat ke kiri dan kanan, taman itu sudah sepi dan hanya ada suara jangkrik yang menemaninya. Ia memilih untuk kembali berjalan, menuju rumahnya yang terletak tak jauh lagi dari taman itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, lampu-lampu jalanan yang berpendar menemaninya. Dengan warna-warni mencolok mata, gadis itu seakan sudah biasa dengan papan-papan reklame aneh yang dipajang setiap toko beserta lampu-lampu kecil yang berpendar. Ia merundukkan kepalanya, melihat sepatunya yang berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang penuh genangan air.

Inilah kehidupan malam, dan ia sudah terbiasa akan hal ini.

Ia sampai di depan rumahnya, Spring Street nomor 09. Ia membuka pintu dengan salah satu anak kunci di rentetan kunci miliknya dengan gantungan kunci lucu merah muda yang ia ambil dari tas yang menghiasi bahunya sedari tadi, lalu mendobrak masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sepi, selalu sepi karena hanya ada ia disana. Ia merunduk, lalu tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya terlelap di atas sofa merah hangat di dekat perapian yang entah sejak kapan menyala.

_and music live with love and joy-_

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN : Baru kali ini ngerasain ngebuat fic genre Crime. Su-Susah banget ternyata. Yap, udah tau kan siapa gadis **_**preman**_** yang ada di atas? X3 #mudah ditebak. Oh iya, ada yang berminat mengajukan usul tentang **_**siapa yang lebih berhak menjadi pemimpin anggota organisasi gadis di atas**_**?**

**Ajukan lewat tombol di bawah ini, sekalian juga ajukan seluruh unek-unek kalian baca ficku ini. Arigatou, minna ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Classical As Usual**

**Naruto **_belongs to _**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Main Pair : SasuSaku**

**Special thanks to : **_Annabel with her soft-voice in Anamnesis_

**WARNING : AU, OOC, Little bit of Crime, Not to bashing and typo(s)**

_**Happy Listening-**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-music makes you think differently_

Pukul 3 pagi. Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan pelan melewati kamar mandi dalam ruangan yang biasanya ia capai saat ia terbangun di dini hari seperti ini. Tidak ada alasan masuk kamar mandi baginya saat ini. Rambut hitamnya yang mencuat belakang kini berantakan karena tidurnya yang cukup nyenyak. Setidaknya, untuk ukuran seorang artis besar.

Ia membuka kulkas, melihat isinya lalu mengambil sebotol jus tomat. Ia menuangkannya ke dalam gelas putih tinggi yang bertuliskan namanya dari dalam rak piring gantung di atas wastafel dapurnya.

Matanya masih setengah terbuka, kesadarannya juga belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Ia meminum jus tomat itu, lalu duduk dengan santai di atas kursi meja makan. Ia menatap bosan sekelilingnya. Dapur apartemennya tak pernah berubah semenjak setahun lalu.

"Ehm." Ia berdeham memastikan suaranya tidak serak. Ia meminum jus tomatnya lagi, lalu meletakkan setengah cangkir jus itu di atas meja berdampingan dengan roti yang disimpannya di kulkas –hei, kenapa bisa ada disini? "Pasti kerjaan Itachi. Dasar dia itu."

Itachi memang memiliki kebiasaan untuk meletakkan roti di atas meja untuk bekalnya di dini hari. Itachi memang selalu bangun pagi, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang harus dibangunkan terlebih dahulu.

Uchiha bersaudara memulai karir mereka 5 bulan lalu, hampir setengah tahun. Itachi Uchiha, sang Uchiha sulung, memilih menggesek senar biola berdampingan dengan adiknya yang memilih menarikan jemarinya di atas tuts-tuts piano.

Sempurna, bukan, perpaduan musik klasik mereka? Oh, tentu saja mereka masih punya kekurangan. Ada satu kekurangan yang belum bisa mereka tutup sekarang ini.

Mereka masih butuh suara penyanyi klasikal yang lemah lembut untuk membuat musik mereka lebih istimewa lagi.

**oOo**

Hari beranjak pagi. Gadis gulali yang tadi malam tertidur di sofa kini terbangun dengan tubuh acak-acakan. Ia memeriksa tas yang ia bawa, 2 tas sekaligus, lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia menaruh jaket dan _hoodie_nya di atas kursi, lalu berjalan menuju dapur hanya dengan _tank top_ dan celana jins hitam yang masih dipakainya.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan meneliti ukiran yang jelas terlihat di salah satu pintu rak gantung di atas dapurnya. Ia tersenyum lirih sebelum mengambil cangkir di dalamnya.

Haruno Sakura. Sakura di musim semi.

Ia mengambil air mineral dari dispenser dan meminumnya, semalam membuatnya kehabisan banyak sekali cairan entah itu dari pengaruh obat-obatan itu atau kegiatan berat yang dilakukannya semalaman suntuk.

"Ugh." Ia mengeluh kesakitan saat kepalanya terasa berdenyut, tak begitu kencang namun berulang-ulang, membuatnya pening serasa diinjak-injak kawanan gajah. Ia menoleh ke jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding dapurnya. "Masih jam segini…"

Ia keluar dari dapur, lalu duduk di sofa dengan roti yang ia ambil sembarang di atas meja makan tadi. Ia menyalakan tv, namun tak terlalu fokus menonton.

"Beritanya monoton," keluh Sakura. Ia menatap tv dengan bosan, lalu meraba-raba meja kaca di dekat sofa merahnya yang berdering. Ada telepon.

_Master is calling…_

"Halo? Dengan Haruno Sakura."

**oOo**

Sasuke merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Pukul 9 pagi dan ia baru terbangun dari tidur keduanya tadi malam. Ia ditemukan tertidur di meja makan dengan jus tomat yang tumpah, membuatnya harus membersihkan meja dan pakaiannya lalu mandi. Ia memilih untuk membersihkan meja terlebih dahulu baru mandi.

"Sasuke." Itachi menepuk bahu Sasuke dari belakang. "Hari ini kata Konan-san ada jadwal manggung." Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Aku sudah tahu. Setelah manggung juga ada konferensi pers, kan?" Itachi mengangguk. "Sudah kuduga." Itachi memandangnya heran.

"Hei, apa maksudmu _sudah kau duga_?" Sasuke menyeringai sedikit lalu berbalik meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih memiringkan kepala dengan heran. Ia lalu kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil. "Adikku sudah besar ternyata." Sasuke yang ingin beranjak ke kamar mandi menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak, lalu berbalik dan menatap Itachi bosan.

"Apa hubungannya _besar _dengan _penafsiran sudah kuduga_ itu, Itachi?" tanya Sasuke. Itachi tertawa kecil.

"_Nothing_. Mandilah dulu, _Little Bro_. Kau bau." Sasuke menimpuknya dengan pakaian kotor bekas jus tomat, lalu beralih ke kamar mandi sedangkan Itachi menggerutu pelan lalu tersenyum lagi.

Telepon berbunyi.

"Baiklah." Ia beranjak menuju ruang tamu, tempat telepon rumah tersambung. Ia mengangkat gagang telepon perlahan. "Halo? Dengan kediaman Uchiha."

"Ini aku, Itachi. Kau kemana saja, sih?" Suara di seberang telepon kini membuat Itachi mengangguk maklum lalu menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Err, sori, Konan-san. Aku baru bangun. Sasuke juga baru bangun." Terdengar dengusan berat dari seberang. "Ano, Konan-san, manggungnya nanti bisa diundur gak?"

"Apa?" tanya Konan mengklarifikasi dengan nada terkejut. "Kau pasti bercanda! Waktu kalian untuk beristirahat tinggal 3 jam lagi. Aku sudah berbicara dengan penyelenggara acara, dan kalian harus datang 3 jam lagi. Mengerti?"

Itachi menutup teleponnya dengan bosan, mengacuhkan managernya yang mungkin meraung-raung setelah dirinya memutuskan telepon dengan managernya sendiri. Ia menghela napas berat sebelum menuju sofa dan menonton tv.

Sasuke lewat sejenak dari kamar mandi dengan telanjang dada, membuat Itachi memukulnya dengan bantal sofa yang empuk.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, baka!" Sasuke menggerutu.

"Membuatmu sadar. Kau itu harusnya pakai baju dulu, _Little Bro_!" Sasuke mendengus tak suka. "Aku tak suka kau mendengus seperti itu."

"Terserahlah." Ia memutar kedua bola mata gelapnya bosan lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Oh iya, Itachi, hari ini ada berita apa saja?" Itachi menoleh sebentar.

"Monoton, Sasuke. Hanya tentang politik dan hukum dan ekonomi dan apalah itu. Membosankan." Itachi menguap. "Sebenarnya aku masih ngantuk."

"Tidur saja, baka. Apa susahnya, sih?" Sasuke memasuki kamar dengan suara debaman pintu, diikuti kekehan geli Itachi.

"Habisnya, bagaimana aku tidur kalau kau selalu datang mengendap-endap ke dapur untuk meminum jus tomat? Ckck, pantas saja jus tomat selalu habis setiap 3 hari."

**oOo**

"Sakura." Sakura menoleh. Ia berjalan semakin pelan mendengar suara keibuan yang keluar di sebelahnya. Ia tolehkan wajahnya, bertemu pandang dengan sahabatnya yang tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. "Kemarin sukses?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Yah, begitulah." Sahabatnya itu berdecak. "Semalam kau dimana, sih? Sudah kutelepon tapi tak pernah kau angkat."

"Aku lagi sibuk." Sakura mendengus mengerti dengan arti kata 'sibuk' milik sahabatnya tersebut. "Ayolah, kau paham, kan?" Ia berjalan mendahului Sakura yang kini menuju taman dengan dandanan biasa.

"Aku sangat paham." Ia menyusul Yamanaka Ino yang mulai berjalan menjauh darinya. Langkahnya sedikit terbata. "Hei, aku masih capek, bodoh!"

"Dunia ini keras, Sakura! Nikmati saja!" Ino adalah teman satu apartemennya, meski semalam Ino tak pulang karena suatu _pekerjaan_ yang membuatnya sibuk. Sakura maklum akan hal itu, dan sudah biasa melihat Ino yang membawa banyak sekali uang sepulangnya. "Kau rindu padaku, Sakura?"

"Kau baru 2 hari meninggalkan rumah, untuk apa aku rindu." Ino berdecak. "Ayolah, kau kekanakan sekali." Ino kini menyamakan langkah mereka.

Mereka berjalan menuju bangku taman yang kosong. Sakura duduk terlebih dahulu, lalu Ino duduk dengan sedikit menghempaskan tubuhnya. Ia memandang sekitar.

"Semalam kau ditelepon master tidak?" tanya Ino. Sakura menoleh.

"Aku baru dapat teleponnya tadi pagi." Ino mengangguk mengerti. "Dasar master itu, pekerjaannya kan baru dimulai 3 hari lagi."

"Benar sekali." Ia menjentikkan jarinya. "Bagaimana kalau kita berbelanja dulu saja, Sakura? Mumpung masih ada 3 hari lagi." Sakura tampak menimbang sebentar, lalu mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Ino menuju komplek butik di dekat taman.

"Hei, aku malas kalau beli baju-baju begi-" "Ikuti saja, Sakura. Wanita harus tampak cantik."

Sakura mendengus saat ucapannya dipotong. "Sayangnya aku masih gadis, berbeda denganmu yang sudah jadi _wanita_." Ino terkekeh kecil sebelum masuk ke salah satu butik dengan menyeret Sakura yang menatapnya kesal. "Buru-buru sekali, sih, kau ini."

"Habisnya koleksi terbatas, Sakura." Ia berhenti, menatap manekin dengan maha karya yang membuat kedua irisnya menyirat bahagia. "Sakura, kita beli sepasang!" Sakura menatapnya heran.

"Hei, ini efisien bukan? Jas kecil dengan banyak saku lalu baju yang sempurna ini… Oh Tuhan, ini maha karya! Ayo, Sakura! Ini tidak terlalu murah, kok!" Ino berjalan menuju salah satu gadis pelayan yang berjaga di sekitar mereka. "Baju di manekin itu ada sepasang lain warna tidak?"

"A-Ada." Ino tersenyum manis. "Mau saya ambilkan?" Ino mengangguk, lalu pegawai itu pergi menuju gudang di dekat tempat ganti baju. Ino melihat-lihat gaun lain sementara Sakura masih mengamati manekin di hadapannya. Pakaian itu memang elegan dan efisien, tepat untuk pekerjaannya namun ia masih memikirkan Ino.

"Nih, gimana Sakura? Mau dicoba dulu?" Ino sudah datang dengan membawa sepasang pakaian-maha-karya di kedua tangannya. Sakura ingin menolak dengan halus, namun langsung didorong Ino menuju _fitting room_. Tak lupa, ia melemparkan pakaian itu ke dada Sakura lalu menutup _fitting room_ itu. Kini, hanya ada Sakura sendirian disana dengan tubuh membelakangi cermin.

"Ugh, terpaksa." Ia tersenyum menyemangati dirinya sendiri, lalu melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. "Hei, manis, sudah berapa lama kita belum bertemu lagi?" Ia memperhatikan sekitarnya, tak ada kamera pengintai. Ia lalu memeriksa cermin dengan menempelkan ujung jari kukunya ke depan cermin, lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Ia mulai berganti baju, lalu ada gedoran dari pintu. Ia mempercepat proses berganti pakaiannya, lalu melihat pantulan tubuhnya di depan cermin. Tubuhnya yang ramping nampak sempurna dengan pakaian-maha-karya itu.

"Ba-Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura agak gugup. Ia memang jarang membeli pakaian, namun baru kali ini ia dibelikan pakaian. Yah, tidak ada bedanya, namun tetap saja ada yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. Ino yang berdiri di depannya menatapnya intens dari atas ke bawah, lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang.

"Cocok sekali, Sakura! Baiklah, kita ambil sepasang!" Ino juga memakai pakaian yang sama dengan Sakura, hanya dengan warna yang lebih cerah. Sakura memakai pakaian berwarna cokelat gelap sedangkan milik Ino seperti cokelat kekuningan cerah. Mereka melepaskan pakaian masing-masing di dalam _fitting room_ yang berbeda, lalu Sakura merunduk malu.

"Aku… Aku bayar sendiri saja, Ino." Sakura mendongak, melihat wajah kesal Ino.

"Aku sudah janji membayar sepasang ini untuk kita berdua." Ino melenggang pergi. "Tenang, Sakura. Tadi malam aku dapat banyak."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Sakura mengikuti langkah Ino menuju kasir, namun Ino menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di depan toko. Ia mengangguk menuruti Ino, lalu menunggu di depan etalase toko.

Ia melirik ke arah taman, lalu permata hijaunya membulat tak percaya sebelum akhirnya memasuki toko itu lagi.

"Gawat! Ino, ada hal gawat!"

**oOo**

Sasuke menapaki kakinya ke arah taman, menghilangkan jenuhnya menemani sang kakak ke toko anjing. Ia menjauhi toko anjing dengan langkah yang cepat agar tidak ketahuan kakaknya. Penampilannya yang uringan nampak keren bagi semua fansnya yang mengerubuninya, namun tak lama kemudian langsung memberi jalan pada Sasuke yang memandang mereka tajam.

Ia duduk di bangku taman dengan kaki yang ia tekuk 90 derajat, lalu membuka laptop hitamnya yang ia sampirkan di bawah ketiaknya sambil berlari tadi. Bunyi kunyahan permen karet dan suara bersentuhan jari-jarinya dengan _keyboard _menemani suasana taman yang riuh rendah.

Ia memperhatikan sekeliling, lalu melihat ke arah butik tempat biasanya kakaknya membeli pakaian dengan ibunya.

"Tch, menjijikkan." Ia kembali konsentrasi, lalu telepon berdering.

Ia mengangkatnya, lalu terdengar suara dari seberang. "Halo? Dengan Sasuke?" Sasuke bergumam. "Ah, ini aku! Kau tidak lupa aku, kan?"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Hn." Ia menutup laptopnya. "Kau mau apa?"

"Aku akan kembali ke Konoha, Sasuke!" Ia berkata dengan semangat. "Dan kita akan cari vokalis baru yang cocok untukmu!"

Napas Sasuke berhenti sesaat.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN : Yak, ini kedua kalinya aku semangat ngerjain multi-chap #lirik2 PB yang masih ngadet. Okei, balas review.**

_celubba _**: Alo Sitar-syaaan~ Woyadong kalo ketebak gak mungkin bagus ficnya #jedor. Hayo, bener gak tuh tebakannya? Yah, tergantung dari niatku nerusin ini fic #jedor. Pulsaku abis, Sitaaar~ #rengek2 #digetok. Okei, thanks for revia!**

_Aihara Aya _**: Wah makasih ^^" Nah, soal isi tas itu (aku kasih **_**clue**_**) isinya pekerjaan Sakura. Nanti di seterusnya bakal dikasih tau kok pekerjaan Sakura itu sebenernya apa. Nah, organisasinya lagi dipikirin #jdoeng. Waa, kayaknya yang cowok lebih sadis #jleb. Ehm, pairnya ada SasuSaku minor banget ItaSaku. Mungkin ItaSaku kubuat hubungan kakak-adik ipar #ehem. Okey, thanks for review!**

_kece badai _**untung gak angin topan(?) : Kayaknya gue tau ini siapa dibalik topeng khukhukhu. Teneng nanti dibuatin, tapi gua ga bisa sms eloh krn pulsa gueh (bahasa Wendy : ON) Nahloh, fangirl Itachi ternyata. Hehe, thanks buat reviewnyo~**

**Yap, tuliskan unek-unek kalian di kolom di bawah ini!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Classical As Usual**

**Naruto **_belongs to _**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Main Pair : SasuSaku**

**Special thanks to : **_Annabel with her soft-voice in Anamnesis_

**WARNING : AU, OOC, Little bit of Crime, Not to bashing and typo(s)**

_**Happy Listening-**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa, sih, Sakura?" Sakura menarik tangan Ino keluar dari toko, lalu berhenti tepat di depan pintu yang tertutup. Ino berdecak sebelum menghempaskan tangannya yang dipegang Sakura yang memegang belanjaan. "Hei, Sakura! Kau mau apa?"

"Ini… Benar-benar gawat, Ino." Sakura jatuh terduduk. "Ini… Menyangkut masalah master." Ino melotot sebentar, melihat ke arah pandangan Sakura tertuju. Bangku taman.

"Ngapain liat bangku taman?" tanya Ino heran. Sakura tergagap.

"A-Ada orang disana tadi, Ino… O-Orang itu…" Sakura menunjuk bangku taman, sebelum Ino kini mendengus kesal.

"Siapa, Sakura?" Ino menyuruh Sakura berdiri. "Ceritakan yang jelas." Sakura berdiam sebentar.

"Dia… Dia target kita." Ino tersenyum puas.

**oOo**

Sasuke berlari menuju tempat penitipan anjing, menemui kakaknya yang kini sedang pamit pulang.

"Hn, ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke yang ngos-ngosan.

"Kapan kita konser?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_. Itachi mengernyit heran sebelum menjawab.

"Kira-kira sejam setengah lagi. Setengah jam lagi setidaknya kita sudah harus ada disana," jawab Itachi yang membuat Sasuke menarik rambutnya frustasi. "Hei, ada apa, _Little Bro_?"

"Ung, si Baka itu kembali dari London," jawab Sasuke. "Dia minta dijemput." Itachi mendengus.

"Tak usah jemput kalau begitu. Simpel. Dia itu sudah besar." Itachi tertawa kecil, membuat Sasuke kesal. "Ayolah, dia itu pergi ke London juga sendirian."

"Aku sudah lama tak jumpa dengannya. Kau tahu, bukan, rasanya?" Itachi mengangguk. "Jadi bagaimana?" Itachi tersenyum kecil.

"Tak kusangka sekarang seorang Sasuke bisa panik hanya karena itu." Sasuke berdecak. "Okelah, kita kesana sehabis konferensi pers."

"Kau gila? Konferensi pers bisa menghabiskan waktu sam-" "Hei, tanyakan dia, dia itu sudah sampai mana? Kalau masih di pesawat, beruntunglah. Masih butuh waktu berjam-jam dari London ke Konoha. Itupun melewati Tokyo."

Sasuke diam, sebelum kini tangannya bergerak menelepon temannya tersebut. "Halo?" Terdengar suara dari seberang.

"Hn, kau ada dimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Masih di bandara." FLAP! Sasuke menutup telepon _flip_nya dengan gemas. Itachi tertawa melihatnya.

"Sudah kubilang, kan, _Little Bro_? Harusnya, kau tanya dulu sebelum kita batal konser." Sasuke uring-uringan. "Ayo, _Little Bro_, kita ke studio."

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu Itachi membawa anjingnya keluar setelah berpamitan dengan wanita penjaga toko berambut cokelat. Mobil telah menunggu di luar. Itachi masuk terlebih dahulu dengan anjingnya, diikuti Sasuke yang menutup pintu.

Selama perjalanan, penuh dengan ocehan Itachi dan gonggongan anjingnya. Sasuke yang merasa bosan kini memainkan mp3 _player _sembari melihat pemandangan luar Konoha.

"Sasuke." "Hn?" Sasuke melepaskan _earphone_ yang melekat di kedua telinganya, lalu menoleh ke arah sang kakak.

"Hari ini Konan-san tidak bisa datang ke konferensi pers."

BURST!

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sasuke mengklarifikasi. "Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa." Itachi berdecak gelisah.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." Mobil itu berhenti, tepat di depan gedung besar yang mereka gunakan sebagai studio. "Keluar, Sasuke."

"Cerewet." Sasuke keluar dari mobil, disusul Itachi. Itachi menyuruh anjingnya ke dalam mobil, lalu berpesan pada supir mereka dan kini mereka berdua masuk ke dalam studio.

"Ah, iya, Sasuke." Sasuke menoleh. "Naruto sudah bilang tentang pencarian voka-" "Hn. Jadi kalian merencanakannya?" Itachi mengangguk.

"Kuharap tanpa memberi tahumu akan lebih mudah." Sasuke berdecak mendengar canda kakaknya, yang terdengar seperti pengakuan ambigu baginya. "Hei, Sasuke, jangan marah-marah."

"Berisik." Sasuke berjalan menuju _grand piano_ yang berada di lantai dasar dekat bagian resepsionis, lalu duduk di bangkunya.

"Hei, jangan main disini. Kau ini norak sekali, sih." Itachi terkekeh geli. "Setidaknya tunggu kita di lantai atas." Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Aku hanya bosan, ingin duduk." Itachi menarik lengan adiknya. "Hei! Santai sedikit, baka!"

"Itu kata-kataku, _Little Bro_." Mereka menuju lift, lalu berpapasan dengan Shizune yang menatap mereka panik. "A-Ada apa, Shizune-san?"

"Konferensi pers dibatalkan!" Itachi terkejut, sedangkan Sasuke santai saja. Justru menyenangkan bisa lepas dari kegiatan melelahkan di depan beribu lensa kamera seperti itu. "Tapi, Naruto-sama dan Gaara-sama sudah _take off _pesawat ke bandara Narita untuk pendaftaran vokalis baru."

Sasuke terperangah.

**oOo**

"Kau kelewat lebay, Sakura." Ino berdecak sambil berkacak pinggang di hadapan Sakura yang kini duduk di atas sofa merah hangat di ruang tamu mereka. "Kau sudah sering dapat misi seperti ini, tapi kenapa dengannya kau jadi seperti itu? Atau jangan-jangan-"

"Berisik." Sakura mengacak rambutnya lamat-lamat. "Aku sudah tahu." Ia memang telah terbiasa melihat gelimpangan mayat di hadapannya, tetapi ada suatu perasaan sesak mengetahui seorang artislah yang menjadi targetmu kali ini.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau melakukan misi dengan artis, Sakura." Sakura mendelik.

"Hei, Ino, pernahkah kau melakukan sebuah misi penting dengan artis muda?" Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Bisa-bisa, kelabilan anak muda itulah yang mencelakakan dirinya sendiri. Entahlah, aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran anak muda sepertinya."

"Yah, aku tahu, beda usiamu dengannya tapi hanya 3 tahun, Sakura-" "Dan itu artinya aku lebih tua darinya, jangan harap aku akan seperti tante-tante penyuka _berondong_."

Ino menghela napas pelan, lalu menatap Sakura intens.

"Hei, Sakura."

"Apa lagi?"

"Kakak sepupuku datang dari Amerika. Katanya dia mau ngadain kontes pencarian vokalis utama untuk targetmu itu. Kau mau ikut? Akan semakin mudah mendekatinya kalau kau menjadi salah satu bagian dari _classically_ _life _miliknya."

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN : AAAA salah klarifikasi. Kukira kak Addys beneran meninggal, ternyata... ternyata... ya ampun! maaf kak Addys, bikin fic seenak jidat #brughbrughbrugh  
**

**Oke, saatnya balas review.**

**Karin Hyuuga : **tuh udah dikasih tau :) Wah, soal itu, itu masih misteri (tampang detektif cengo #dihajar) Kei, thanks for review!

**Guest : **sori sori huwaaaa *nangis kejer* aku kira ini temenku, ternyata salah satu author ihiks *malu krn udah SKSD #plak* Huahaha tenang tenang nanti dimasukin kok. Huehehe, thanks for review dan salam kenal!

**Aihara Aya : **Semangatnya pas awal-awal, pas sekarang… err… #digeplak. Iya dong :) Mereka masuk organisasi yang rada sadis, bukan jadi mata-mata (ini clue lho! Ini clue! Pantengin terus! #bletak). Nah, itu udah kejawab di atas hehe. Wah, makasih. Itu suaranya Naruto hehe :p agak maksa sih ya suaranya #pundung. Thanks for review!

**Sono : **Makasih :D ini udah update. Thanks for review!

**Ucucubi : **Wah, soal itu, belum bisa. Nanti yah :D ini udah dilanjutin. Thanks for review!

**celubba : **hai, Sitar-pyoon~ Wahahaha namanya juga Crime (apa hubungannya coba?) :9 Bruakaka gimana mo jual kalo mereka satu organisasi? Pekerjaan Ino sama Sakura itu sebenernya beda, cuman satu organisasi dan satu rumah hehe. Naruto dumzzz :9 Nah, ini udah kerasa belom? Thanks for review!

**Fujiwara Arisa : **Wahaha trims :D Nah, soal itu udah dijelaskan di chapter ini kan? :9 Uhm, itu juga masih perlu penjelasan nih. Thanks for review!

**Thanks for reviews, minna! Review again, da ze?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Classical As Usual**

**Naruto **_belongs to _**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Main Pair : SasuSaku**

**Special thanks to : **_Annabel with her soft-voice in Anamnesis_

**WARNING : AU, OOC, Little bit of Crime, Not to bashing and typo(s)**

_**Happy Listening-**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tak percaya. Ino menggeleng pasti sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi klasik."

"Tentu kau bisa." Ino memegang kedua bahu Sakura lalu memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum menyemangati. "Aku akan mengajarimu. Kemampuanku setiap malam itu harus disalurkan."

Sakura berdecak sebentar, lalu tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Hm, terserah kau saja. Kapan kita mulainya, _Geisha-sensei_?"

"Kau bercanda? Kita sudah mulai!" Ino duduk di sebelah Sakura, lalu menangkupkan wajah Sakura agar menoleh ke arahnya. "Lihat dirimu, sangat tidak seperti wanita! Penuh bau amis! Wajah tidak terawat, aduduh!"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Yah, kan, itu gak penting. Buat tugas beginian ngapain coba pake _make up _banyak-banyak? Adanya juga nanti luntur karena keringat dan darah."

"Aku mengerti." Ino kini berdiri dan menggandeng Sakura menuju salah satu salon. "Kau harus direparasi."

"Kau anggap aku ba-_HELL_! INO!" Sakura menghentakkan tangannya saat Ino menariknya ke dalam salon. "_Bloody hell_! Kau mau apa, sih?"

"Mau memperbaiki penampilanmu itu, jidat. Duduk dan bersiaplah. Aku akan menemui temanku di salon ini." Ino berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang melongo kebingungan sambil duduk di bangku besi tempat menunggu. Ia menghela napas berat, lalu membaca koran yang terkapar begitu saja di dekatnya.

"Monoton." Ia membukanya berkali-kali. "Tch, tidak adakah kasus pembunuhan yang berhasil diungkap polisi? Fufu." Ia kini membaca halaman ke-11 dan matanya langsung membelalak.

"Ino… benar-benar gila…"

_**Naruto Uzumaki dan Gaara Sabaku : Kembali Ke Jepang, Temui Uchiha!**_

**oOo**

Sasuke duduk dengan kesal di dalam mobil, sedangkan Itachi menyetir menggantikan supir mereka. Tak ada alasan spesifik, hanya saja Itachi ingin menyambut kedua sahabat adiknya sejak kecil itu secara pribadi.

"Jadi, bagaimana konferensi persnya?" suara Sasuke. "Jangan sampai nanti para wartawan itu membuatku tampak buruk."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Otouto." Itachi memperlambat deru mobilnya saat mereka sampai di tempat pembelian karcis. Ia membuka kaca jendela, lalu membayar tiket dan masuk langsung ke bandara dengan mobil. Kacamata hitam tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. "Hah… Otouto, kalau mereka baru _take off_, untuk apa kita kesini duluan?"

"Hn. Aku lapar." Sasuke melepaskan sabuk pengaman saat mobil berhenti. "Ayo kita makan dulu." Itachi mengangguk. Tumben sekali, batinnya.

"Tumben sekali, Otouto. Biasanya kau disuruh dulu baru mau makan," ujar Itachi. Sasuke mendelik.

"_Mood_ku sedang bagus. Cepatlah keluar atau aku berubah pikiran." Itachi geleng-geleng kepala sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil dan keluar dari mobil.

"Kau ingin makan dimana?" tawar Itachi. "Kalau mereka baru _take off_, masih ada wak-"

KRINGG!

"Halo? Ada apa, Konan-san?" Itachi langsung mengangkat telepon _to the point_. "Souka, aku mengerti. Baiklah akan kuberitahukan dengannya. Yah, kami baru saja mau makan. Begitukah? Baiklah. Sampai nanti."

FLIP!

"Konan?" tanya Sasuke. Itachi mengangguk. "Apa?"

"Katanya Naruto dan Gaara sebenarnya sebentar lagi sudah _landing_." Sasuke menahan amarahnya. "Entah kapan mereka sudah _take off _dari Amerika. _Well_, ayo kita makan dulu."

Sasuke menepuk dahinya pasrah sebelum mengangguk dan mengikuti kakaknya yang berjalan menuju kios makanan khas Indonesia.

"Kau pesan apa?" tawar Itachi. "Aku pesan model, sate padang dan es jeruk saja." Itachi menaruh buku menu itu di atas nampan yang disodorkan pelayan.

"Hn, aku ayam bakar tomat dan jus tomat." Itachi berdecak mendengar pesanan adiknya. Adiknya mendelik tajam ke arahnya, sebelum kembali menatap lurus buku menu. "Dan aku mau kopi untuk dibawa ke rumah."

"Kita masih lama pulangnya, Otouto." "Berjaga-jaga." Itachi menghela napas.

Sasuke meletakkan buku menu itu, lalu pelayan itu membungkuk sedikit sebelum berjalan tergesa menuju dapur. Itachi melihat punggungnya yang menghilang di belokan, namun ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia melirik ke bawah dan tersenyum saat melihat benda yang terjatuh dari pelayan tadi.

"Lihat ini, Sasuke. Ini sebuah keberuntungan." Sasuke melirik sebentar. "Ini yang namanya keberuntungan dalam kesialan."

"Syukurlah kau berpikir kalau menunggu anak-anak itu tanpa waktu yang tepat sama denganku, kesialan." Itachi mendengus menahan tawa. "Apa itu?"

"_Nametag_. Lucu sekali."

**oOo**

"Nah, Dei. Aku ingin Saku rambutnya dijadikan lebih teratur. Rambutnya dimasukkan ke dalam dan agak _curly_. Tambahkan kesan _fresh_ dari wajahnya." Ino sedang mengobrol dengan Deidara di depan kaca yang di depannya telah duduk Sakura dengan wajah kesal. "Nah, Sakura, serahkan saja semuanya padaku. Kau hanya perlu duduk."

"Kurang ajar, aku tidak mau memotong rambutku." Sakura berdecak saat Deidara mulai menyemprot rambutnya dengan air untuk melemaskan rambutnya.

"Bukannya dipotong. Hanya merapikan, Saku-chan." Ino kini duduk di sebelah Sakura dengan bangku lain sambil membaca majalah _fashion_. "Dengar, kau sudah baca majalah dan koran hari ini?"

Sementara Deidara terus bekerja, Sakura mengangguk sambil memperhatikan. "Aku sudah membacanya. Kenapa?"

"Kau baca _header_ yang _menarik_ tidak?" tanya Ino. Sakura mengangguk sekali lagi. "Ck, Sakura, jangan anggukan kepalamu! Deidara memotongnya jadi tidak rapi!"

"Ups, sori." Sakura berdeham. "Lanjutkan." Ino memperdekat jaraknya.

"Tentang kakak sepupuku dan sahabatnya yang mau datang ke Amerika itu?" bisik Ino. Sakura menggumam tanda 'ya'. "Nah, aku ingin minta koordinasi dengan mereka agar kau bisa langsung _menyerang _si Uchiha itu."

"Hei, kau kira aku ini _tante-tante girang_? Jangan samakan aku denganmu, _bloody hell_!" Ino terkikik pelan sebelum kembali berbisik.

"Kau kenal tidak, dengan kakak sepupuku?" Sakura menggeleng kecil. "Ck, sudah kubi-" "Nanti kedengaran, bodoh!"

Ino berdecak. "Okelah. Uhm, kakak sepupuku itu yang rambut pirang." Sakura ber'oh' ria. "Dia _landing _di Narita nanti setengah jam lagi. Oh iya, setelah ini kita akan membeli pakaian yang bagus untukmu. Kita akan ke Narita!"

Ino menjauh, sementara Sakura memandangnya kaget. "Kau… Kita ke Nari…ta? Bertemu dengan… Uchiha itu?" Ino mengangguk girang. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menemui kakak sepupuku, lah, baka! Jarang-jarang tuh ada orang bisa deket sama artis dari kecil!" sahut Ino. Deidara yang mendengar itu langsung ikut.

"Hei! Yang kalian bilang itu Uchiha bersaudara, kan?" tanya Deidara. Ino mengangguk. "_Well_, aku tidak suka gaya musik mereka yang nampak monoton dan membosankan, tapi mereka itu tampan-tampan!"

"Oh ya? Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya!" tambah Sakura –dengan semua nada-nada-manja-khas-anak-muda yang ia pelajari selama ini. "Memangnya mereka itu seperti apa?"

"Kau tidak pernah melihat mereka?" "Uhm, tidak pernah." Deidara mulai menyisir bagian poni Sakura.

"Mereka itu musisi, Saku-chan. Musisi yang membosankan tapi _fresh_. Kau tahu arti _fresh_ disini?" Sakura menggeleng. "Ck, maksudnya masih muda-muda dan tampan!"

"Dei, jangan pengaruhi dia." Ino tertawa kecil. "Ia masih _polos_ untuk mengetahui hal itu." Deidara mengangguk mengerti, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Dei, nanti pilihkan pakaian yang bagus untuk menjemput artis di Narita."

"Siapa yang kalian jemput?" tanya Deidara ingin tahu. Ino dan Sakura saling bertatapan, lalu Sakura mengangguk kecil.

"Anak keponakanku. Ia benar-benar _artis_. Oh iya, juga sepupuku. Ia _sahabatnya_ artis." Deidara mengangguk, lalu menyelesaikan potongan _layer _terakhir untuk Sakura.

"Selesai!" Sakura melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, lalu tersenyum miring. "Bagaimana, Saku-chan?"

"Nampak lebih _fresh_ dari sebelumnya, kan, Sakura?" tanya Ino. "Rambutmu yang kemarin itu benar-benar berantakan. Dei, tolong pinjam _make up_." Deidara mengangguk lalu menghilang di balik ruangan. Sakura melirik Ino, minta klarifikasi.

"Hehe, Ino." Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Untuk apa semua ini, hm?" Auranya berubah, membuat Ino ketakutan.

"Hiee, aku hanya ingin kau tampak manis, Sakura! Lagipula, kau itu awet muda!" Dan aku iri, sambung Ino sambil bersungut-sungut dalam hati. Sakura mendengus. "Ayolaah~ Kau harus memenuhi keinginanku kali ini, harus!"

"Ck, baiklah." Deidara kembali dengan sekotak _make up_. "Perlakukan aku dengan baik."

"Kau kira aku ini pembantumu?" "Bisa dikatakan begitu."

**oOo**

"Dimana si bodoh itu." Sasuke menggumam sambil memegang _nametag _di tangannya. Sejam berlalu sejak ia dan Itachi menunggu, dan 15 menit berlalu semenjak Itachi meninggalkannya menuju toilet. Dengan meninggalkan sebuah _nametag_, mencurigakan.

"Ck." Ia berdecak bosan. "Ke toilet saja lama sekali, sih." Ia mengusap rambutnya pelan. Pandangan para fansnya yang kebanyakan dari kalangan –uhm, tua membuatnya risih.

Beralih pandangan, kini ia melihat ke arah pintu gerbang kedatangan. Belum ada kepala berwarna kuning dan merah yang menyembul di balik kawanan orang-orang berkepala 'aneh' di sekitar sana. Ia mendengus, lalu memilih untuk duduk di bangku besi yang telah di sediakan disana.

BRUKK!

"E-Eh? Maafkan kami!" Sasuke berdecak mendengar suara gadis yang agak berat setelah gadis itu menabraknya. Bukan hanya satu, ada 2 gadis sekaligus. Sasuke mengangguk, yang tidak terlihat oleh gadis itu –nampaknya. Gadis-gadis itu membungkuk dalam sekali, hingga Sasuke tak dapat melihatnya.

"Hn." Dan gadis-gadis itu berjalan menjauhinya terburu-buru, membuat Sasuke sedikit keheranan. Tak mau ambil pusing, ia kini kembali fokus ke tujuan awalnya. Ia berjalan menuju depan toilet, lalu melihat keramaian disana.

"Ada apa ini?" Rasa penasaran Sasuke menuntutnya untuk bertanya. Semua orang menatapnya kaget lalu memberinya jalan. Ada pria yang menggedor-gedor pintu dari luar, dan hanya pintu itu. Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya, lalu menepuk bahunya.

"HEI! SIALAN! KELUAR DARI TOILET! BANYAK ORANG YANG INGIN PAKE TOILET, TAU!" Sasuke bergeming. "BODOH! CEPAT BANTU AKU DOBRAK PINTU INI!"

"Biar aku." Sasuke mencari celah pintu, lalu mendapatkannya dan mulai memanjat untuk melihat keadaan dari atas. Sedikit memalukan baginya, namun tak urung membuat rasa penasarannya padam. Saat ia melihat _pemandangan_ di bawah sana, Sasuke langsung pias seketika. Wajahnya pucat bagai mayat yang diawetkan. Matanya membulat.

"ANIKI!"

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN : Ara, misteri lagi =3= fufu gabakat bikin Crime jadinya malah bikin misteri == huhu *pundung* Oke, balas review.**

**celubba : **hehe, kakaknya Ino kali. Typo tuh hwhwh. Itutuh yang bikin daku bingung, jadi mungkin ganti genre ke mystery *slap* Huhu, gimana nih yang ini? Udah keliatan belum? Maafkan daku yang gak bisa maen alur cepet hiksuu TT Yosh, thanks for review !

**Aihara Aya : **hehe, mumpung belum mudik nih ;_; kalo mudik soalnya ga bawa komp ihiks. Yaudah nanti kubuat lebih jelas deh kerjaan InoSaku itu apaa. Hehe. Soal itu tergantung dari pemikiran Author dumz XD #plak. Uhm, kasih tau gak ya? #plakplakplak. Liat saja nanti :3 Ini udah. Thanks for review!

**Fujiwara Arisa : **aduh jangan panggil senpai hwaa TT Gaara jadi sahabat masa kecilnya SasuNaru :3 Nanti bakalan ditambahin nama kok tenang aja :) Nih udah. Semoga gak mengecewakan yaa. Thanks for review!

**Hime Hime Chan : **umm, soal itu… *dordordor* Jadi sahabat masa kecilnya Sasu :D Iyadong Naruto huhu XD nah soal itu masih dalam pemikiran *jebleg* Berguna kok, reviewnya hehe :) Thanks for review nyo~!

**Blue Fairy Ocean *nama disamarkan #plakplakplak* : **oke, nih udah :D hummm soal perpanjangan chapter kayaknya belum bisa. Soalnya susah nanti bacanya *keinget fic PB huweee* *plak* Okei, thanks for review!

**Uhm, arigatou minna! Mind to review again? *wink wink* *dihajar* (Sakura : Dasar genit!) Aku baru mau update kalo udah dapet review lebih dari 25 woohooohoooo XD #plakbughduagh (Sakura : Dasar seenaknyaaa!)**

**A-Ano, sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya…-KYAAA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Classical As Usual**

**Naruto **_belongs to _**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Main Pair : SasuSaku**

**Special thanks to : **_Annabel with her soft-voice in Anamnesis_

**WARNING : AU, OOC, Little bit of Crime, Not to bashing and typo(s)**

_**Happy Listening-**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Beneran gak apa-apa, Ra?" tanya Ino. Sakura mengangguk. Dandanan mereka yang tadinya manis jadi sedikit amburadul. Mereka meninggalkan toilet yang mulai ricuh.

"Tenang saja, Ino. Aku sudah biasa menangani pria bangkotan macam itu-" Ino menghela napas. "-kuharap ia tak banyak bicara setelah ini."

"Pria bangkotan yang kaya," gumam Ino, "kenapa kau memukulnya?" Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Tujuanmu, tujuanku, tujuan kita. Kesini. Untuk kakak sepupumu. Mengerti?" Ino hanya mengangguk ragu. "Lagipula, siapa suruh dia untuk menggodaku setelah keluar dari pintu belakang, cih."

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, kau cantik hari ini." Sakura mendengus.

"Kau, sih, pakai acara masuk lewat pintu belakang bandara segala. Kau kira kita ini maling yang baru bebas dari penjara yang mau kabur ke luar negeri?" Ino memiringkan kepalanya.

"Pekerjaanmu selama ini juga itu, kan, Sakura?" Sakura diam. "Hah… Sudahlah, berdoa saja semoga pria bangkotan dengan kulit pucat itu tidak akan mengadukan kita ke polisi."

"Kau berdandan saja yang cantik," saran Sakura sambil merapikan dandanannya. "Polisi-polisi sialan itu tak akan tega menangkap kita. Oh ayolah, gadis cantik mana yang bisa menganiaya pria bangkotan yang kaya di toilet?"

"Kau?" tanya Ino ragu. Sakura mengangguk.

"Tepat sekali, dan polisi itu tak akan curiga –yah, setidaknya kalau ia masih ingat rupa kita." Ino mendelik tajam.

"Jangan lupakan kalau kita ini mencolok, Sakura." Mereka mempercepat langkah mereka. "Oh iya, siapa sih namanya? Mungkin ia salah satu tamuku di suatu malam. Ah, jangan sampai."

"Oro… Oro apa itu namanya. Tak cocok, kalau menurutku. Ia cocoknya bernama Ero. Kalau kau mengerti maksudku." Ino dan Sakura tertawa kecil, lalu-

BRUKK!

-tepat saat itu kecerobohan Ino kembali lagi. Kini mereka terbata untuk kembali berdiri setelah bertabrakan dengan tubuh tegap yang menghadang mereka.

"E-Eh? Maafkan kami!" Ino berkata dengan cepat sebelum menarik lengan Sakura menjauh berlari dari sosok yang memandang mereka heran. Mereka berlari kencang menjauhi sosok itu, menabrak sesekali orang-orang yang berdesakan. Setelah dikira cukup, Ino berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Sosok itu tak mengikuti mereka lagi, dan ia lega.

"Ino! Kau membuatku-Ugh! Dasar!" bentak Sakura. Ia melepaskan pegangan Ino dari tangan kanannya. "Lo mau bikin gua semaput apa?"

Ino berdecak. "Bahasamu, Sakura." Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Bodoh, kalau orang itu sampai tahu bagaimana?"

"Siapa lagi dia itu?" tanya Sakura. Ino mendekat padanya.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Dia itu Sasuke, targetmu itu, bodoh!" Sakura tersentak, lalu segera menoleh. "Kalau kau tidak percaya, ayo kita ke toilet pria. Ia pasti ada disana."

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak mau bergumul dengan kumpulan pria bangkotan itu," ujar Sakura malas. Ino mengangguk yakin. "Baiklah."

"Lagipula, tidak semua yang berkumpul disana itu pria bangkotan, Sakura."

**oOo**

"Bodoh!" Sasuke menggeram lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas bangku besi, sedangkan di tangan kanannya masih ada _nametag_ yang ditinggalkan Itachi padanya. "Kenapa Orochimaru-sensei bisa begitu, sih? Mana pula si baka ini!"

Ia mengucak rambutnya kesal, sampai ada segelas soda tersodor di hadapannya.

"Kau mau minum?" suara seorang wanita. Ia menengadah, lalu melihat postur tubuh wanita yang ideal lengkap dengan dandanan manis dan suara lembut. Ia tak menggubrisnya, namun wanita itu nampaknya paham dengan apa yang ia pikirkan dan langsung duduk di sebelahnya setelah mengangkat bahu.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Wanita itu bertanya. Sasuke diam saja. "Ayolah, aku mengajakmu bicara. Memangnya siapa lagi orang di sekitar sini?"

"Menunggu kakakku," jawabnya singkat. Wanita itu mengangguk paham, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Hm, kalau aku sedang menunggu kedua temanku. Katanya mereka mau kesini." Ia kini meminum soda yang tak jadi ia berikan pada Sasuke. "Kau tidak mau soda, kan? Maaf, aku meminumnya sedikit. Haus, sih."

"Hn." Sasuke menanggapinya biasa. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, lalu matanya tertuju pada pintu putih unit kesehatan di bandara Narita. Ia menundukkan kepala lalu berdecak miris.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya wanita itu.

"Apa urusanmu?" tanya Sasuke kembali. Ia mulai merasa tak nyaman. Kakinya terasa kelu untuk berjalan.

"Hanya bertanya, Tuan. Kau beritahu namamu dan aku beritahu namaku. Simpel." Wanita itu menjawab santai. "Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu di saat genting begini."

"Apa maksudmu? Situasi genting?" tanya Sasuke. Wanita itu mengangguk setelah Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku mendengar keributan dari arah toilet pria, karena aku baru keluar dari toilet wanita. Ada yang salah?" tanya wanita itu. Sasuke menatapnya dari atas ke bawah, sedikit tak yakin dengan tampilan luar sang wanita yang menurutnya meragukan. "Kau menatapku seakan aku ini penjahat yang tak akan pernah bisa diampuni dosanya. Lagipula, umurku masih 19 tahun!"

"Hn. Kukira kau wanita." "Memang aku wanita, siapa bilang aku pria?" Sasuke mendengus.

"Maksudku berumur." Ia melihat _nametag _di tangan kanannya. "Hei, apa kau tahu siapa pemilik _nametag _ini? Kakakku meninggalkannya untukku."

Hinata, wanita itu, melihat _nametag _itu dari tangan kanan Sasuke yang terulur ke arahnya, lalu tersenyum simpul. Ia mengambil _nametag _itu lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Tentu." Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Inuzuka Hana. Adiknya itu temanku." Sasuke mengangguk paham.

"Hei!" Hinata menoleh, melihat ke arah kanan. 2 wanita lain melihat ke arahnya, membuatnya tersenyum sumringah. "Udah nunggu lama, nih?"

"Nggak, kok. Aku juga lagi nunggu orang lain, nih, selain kalian." Kedua wanita itu duduk di sebelah Hinata, yang tak membuat Sasuke acuh. "Hm, halo?" Hinata menepuk bahu Sasuke saat Sasuke menoleh ke arah lain.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Ini teman-temanku. Kalau kau ingin menemui kakakmu, kami bisa membantu." Ia tersenyum manis. "Yang ini namanya Ino." Ia menunjuk wanita di sebelah kanannya, lalu wanita berambut pirang panjang itu menjabat tangan Sasuke antusias.

"Aku tahu kau siapa! Kau Sasuke, kan? Ampun, kau sangat beken sekarang!" Hinata terlihat sedikit terkejut mendengar kalimat kagum yang terlontar dari mulut Ino. "Hinata, kau… Bagaimana kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Ia ingin bertemu kakaknya. Singkat saja." Ia meminum sodanya dengan santai. "Nah, yang ini namanya Sakura." Wanita berambut merah muda yang daritadi bersembunyi di belakang Ino menampakkan dirinya, lalu tersenyum gugup di hadapan Sasuke.

"Umh, Sakura desu." Ia mengulurkan tangannya, yang disambut ringan oleh Sasuke. "Apakah kau Uchiha itu?" Sasuke mengangguk ragu.

"Ayolah, masa kau tidak tahu Saku?" tanya Ino tak percaya. Ia menggenggam majalah _fashion_ di tangan kirinya, lalu kini membukanya di hadapan Sakura dan menampakkan artikel di hadapannya. "Kau lihat ini!" Mata Sakura membesar sedikit.

"Oh, aku paham!" Ia melepaskan jalinan tangannya dengan Sasuke. "Senang berkenalan denganmu!" Hinata yang melihat mereka hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Oh iya, Hinata, udah ketemu Naruto belum?" tanya Ino, yang membuat wajah Hinata langsung kemerahan pekat. Ia memainkan kedua telunjuknya di depan dada.

"Be-Belum, Ino-san. A-Aku sedang menunggunya." Ia memilin-milin rambutnya dengan gugup sementara Sasuke kebingungan dengan waktu perubahan bagi Hinata yang menurutnya terbilang cepat. "Umm, Sasuke-san, kakakmu mana?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, sementara Ino kini menepuk bahu kanannya lalu mengerlingkan mata kirinya.

"Jangan khawatir. Kami tadi bertemu kakakmu di lobi kedatangan." Sasuke menggeram lalu berdiri. "Hei, santai saja."

"Hn. Aku permisi." Ia pun pergi meninggalkan ketiga wanita itu dengan langkah cepat. Ia menggeram sepanjang perjalanan, lalu langkah kakinya membawanya sampai lobi kedatangan. Ia mencari keberadaan manusia-berambut-panjang-dan-berkerutan di sekitar kumpulan manusia yang memenuhi bandara. Ia menyeringai kala menemukan targetnya.

Ia berjalan santai menemui Itachi yang sedang makan _hamburger _bersama dua manusia merah dan kuning, membuatnya berdecih kesal.

"Hoi! _Little Bro_! Lihat, aku baru bertemu mereka!" seru Itachi pada Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapan mereka bertiga. Naruto langsung menerjang Sasuke dan memeluknya erat layaknya sahabat.

"Hei, sob! Lama banget gak ketemu!" Ia mengacak rambut Sasuke, sedangkan yang diacak misuh-misuh ingin melepaskan diri. "Wets, kok mau lepas sih? Tegaan, nih, ya sama aku…"

"Cih." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto dalam satu sentakan. "Sudah kubilang jangan peluk aku sembarangan, Dobe." Wajah Naruto memerah kesal.

"Apa katamu, Teme?" Itachi terkekeh kecil melihat keakraban adiknya itu. Gaara yang daritadi hanya tersenyum kecil kini menghampiri Sasuke.

"Lama gak ketemu, Sasuke. Bagaimana kabarmu disini?" tanya Gaara. "Oh iya, apa kau berubah haluan?" Sasuke mendengus.

"Gak ada urusannya denganmu, Baka." Gaara terkekeh kecil. "Aku bosan dengan musik pop, lagipula ini paksaan." Ia mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Itachi yang menatapnya heran sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Fuh, aku tahu maksudnya." Ia tersenyum. "Naruto, coba kau hubungi dulu Shikamaru. Suruh dia datang ke studio." Naruto mengangguk, lalu mengambil ponselnya.

"Halo?"

**oOo**

"Iiih! Kenapa, sih, Ino?" tanya Sakura yang lagi-lagi ditarik Ino. Ino tetap diam sambil menarik lengan Sakura, dan kini mereka sampai di dekat lobi kedatangan.

"Diam dan perhatikan." Ia melihat sekeliling, lalu tampak 4 sosok yang membuat senyumnya terkembang. "Itu dia, Sakura! Hinata, ayo cepat!"

Hinata yang menyusul di belakang mereka mengangguk perlahan, lalu mulai memerah wajahnya saat bertemu pandang dengan Naruto yang sedang menelepon.

"Haloha! Hinata!" Pria pirang itu menghampiri Hinata. "Hei!" Ia merangkul Hinata dengan santai, membuat Ino kesal dan ingin sekali meninjunya.

"Naruto!" Ino mendekati Naruto dengan hawa seram. "Hinata lagi sa-maksudku, ia tak ingin kau peluk!" Ia memukul bahu Naruto main-main.

"Ba-Baru datang, ya, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata malu-malu sambil menunduk. Naruto melepaskan rangkulannya, lalu mengangguk antusias.

"Hu um, Hinata-chan! Ayo, kita kesana ketemu si Teme!" Ia menarik lengan Hinata dan Sakura. "Eh, ini siapa, _Pig_?"

"Jangan panggil aku _Pig_, dasar manusia ramen!" sahut Ino kesal. "Kenalkan, ini sahabatku, Haruno Sakura." Wajah Naruto langsung berbinar.

"Ini Sakura yang kau bicarakan di _e-mail_?" tanya Naruto. Ino mengangguk. "Wah! Naruto desu! Yoroshiku, 'ttebayo!" Sakura tersenyum canggung, lalu mulai berjabat tangan dengan Naruto.

Hinata dan Ino tersenyum kecil menanggapinya, lalu berjalan bersama mereka menuju tempat ke-3 manusia lain yang menunggu mereka.

"Kemana tadi Na-Hei, Hinata!" Gaara langsung menghampiri Hinata yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, membuat Naruto sedikit sangsi. "Hum, kenapa ada disini, Hinata?"

Hinata kembali memerah. "A-Ano, itu, aku menemani Ino-san." Ia menunjuk Ino yang langsung memasang cengiran lebarnya, membuat Gaara mengangguk paham. Sasuke dan Itachi yang daritadi diam pun ikut menghampiri.

"Wah. Halo Sasuke!" Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dengan lagak sok akrab. "Aa, kita bertemu lagi!" Ia memasang senyum kekanakan, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"Hn. Kapan kita ke studio?" tanya Sasuke. Gaara dan Naruto berpandangan. "Ayolah, katanya mau cari vokalis baru?"

"Lah, vokalis barunya udah ada di depanmu, tauk!" seru Ino. Ia tersenyum bangga, lalu mendorong orang terdekatnya menuju Sasuke. "Nih!"

"Wa-Whaaa!" Orang itu menjerit ketakutan, sebelum akhirnya hampir terjatuh kalau saja seorang Sasuke tak menawarkan tubuhnya untuk dijadikan penyangga.

"Hn. Lain kali hati-hati. Dasar ceroboh." Ino bergetar mendengar suaranya lalu mendekatkan diri pada Hinata.

"Mereka cocok~!" seru Ino. Hinata mengangguk malu-malu. "Senangnya jadi jidat ceroboh~~! Kyaa! Hinata, kau bawa kamera tidak?"

"Jangan lakukan yang tidak-tidak, dasar bodoh!" BLETAK!

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN : Ano, ini debut saya yang kedua untuk hari ini karena mau mudik huhu =A= Maaf kalau nanti Author mau vakum dulu mau mudik :9**

**Saatnya balas review.**

**Blue Fairy Ocean *oke, ini sungguhan #bletak* : **Enggak kok enggak Dx SasuSaku udah munculkah di chapter ini? Fufu, soal ItaHana tenang, mungkin chap depan udah mulai. Yo, thanks for review!

**Ucucubi(t) #bletak : **Di atas udah dikasih tau hehe :D Nah itu juga yang Author bingung mari dipikirkan bersama-sama #bletak. Itu jatuh, Ucubi-chan. Hehe. Thanks for review!

**Aihara Aya : **Woohoo setelah ini vakum lagi owyeah! #bletak. Umm, iya ya tapi mungkin dipotongnya buat bagian-bagian yang agak 'rewel' Aya-chaan #bletak. Uhm, emang Author gak bisa bikin alur cepet sih ==" Jadinya begini #bletak. Bukan flame kok! Waahaha thanks for review!

**Fujiwara Arisa : **U-Umur Arisa berapa? Wah aku gak mauu dipanggil senpai DX Uhm, ceritanya Orochimaru itu guru klasikalnya SasuIta, jadinya Sasuke manggilnya Itachi gitu –v Huwaa Itachi belum matiii TT Kalo mati ceritanya gak rumit dong~ Oke, thanks for review!

**Yanagita Erisawa-chan : **Haloha, selamat datang(?)! Panggil saja Ken haha :) Emang Ino dan Sakura, tapi baca lagi di atas(?) siapa yang dibunuh(eh? Bukan deng, bukan dibunuh.) Nanti di kasih tau di chap depan masalah yang mulai seriusnya. Uhmn, pelakunya Sakura itu udah bener kok :D Thanks for review yaa~!

**celubba : **Aku kira itu typo DX Nah, di chapter depan udah masuk ke bagian gelap, jadi kemungkinan banyak partnya organisasi daripada part SasuSaku. Maafkan daku yang lelet ini huhu TT Thanks for reviaaa~!

**AniManga 4Ever : **Nah itutuh yang Author bingung, misteri muncul mulu tapi crimenya kaga muncul-muncul gimana tuh? 'w')/ *celingukan sendiri* #bletak! Oke, thanks for review nyaa~!

**NaLi Lovers : **Uhm, aku rasa ini menjurus ke misteri deh kayaknya huhu TT Nah, di atas udah dikasih tau seluruh pertanyaannya. Ada pertanyaan lain? #bletak! Uhm, Itachi jauh-jauh ini kayaknya belum kena deh ._. Thanks for review dan jangan panggil senpai TT

**Mystearica : **Thanks a lot~! *give a hug* Susah ngilangin typo di cerita-cerita lama nih, dan akhirnya ketemu caranya fufu~ Wah, sankyuu~ *hug again* Thanks for review yaa~!

**Yosh, chapter depan mulai membahas organisasi. So, beware! Akan ada banyak sekali adegan kekerasan, mungkin akan berpindah ke rated M kalau terlalu Mature. SasuSaku di chapter depan akan eksplisit, dan menonjolkan Orochimaru, hubungan NaruIno dan ItaSasu yang mengusut tentang Orochimaru. Maafkan daku kalau lelet ya ._. *pundung***

**Yosh! 45 Review for update karena chap depan akan lebih panjang dari biasanya~! #bletakbletakbletaaaak. Umm, happy holiday Minna-san~!**

**Ara, maksud saya happy 'mudik' dan selamat idul fitri (bagi yang merayakan). Mohon maaf lahir batin, ya, Minna-san~! :)**

**Review, again, ana?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Classical As Usual**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto **_belongs to _**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Special Thanks to :**

_**Annabel **__with her soft-voice in _**Anamnesis**

**Rated :**

**T +**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Dark-side, Not to bashing and typo(s)**

_Much love to who has review previous chapter. Thank you so much! This chapter will be the darkest chapter in this fict. And I take the time before Ino and Sakura went to Konoha. Enjoy!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maurent Apartement, Swarovsinki de Baron, Moskow**

Apartemen Maurent yang terletak di dekat Stasiun Swarovsinki de Baron di jantung utama kota Moskow, Russia, dikenal sebagai apartemen dengan mafia yang hidup kelas atas. Setiap hari, banyak sekali mafia yang datang untuk sekadar berbinis atau membeli wanita dengan uang hasil rampokan mereka tadi malam.

Berterima kasihlah pada ketua mereka yang paling agung, Orochimaru, yang merangkap sebagai anggota tetap. Ia tak pernah disadari sebagai ketua, meski jati dirinya nampak lebih mencurigakan dibandingkan yang lainnya. Sebagai gantinya, ada satu lagi orang yang selalu dianggap ketua disana.

Dialah Maurent LeBlanch, setidaknya itulah nama samarannya dengan rambut hitamnya yang ia cat pirang lalu diikat dua rendah. Penampilannya anggun, melebihi anggunnya menara Eiffel di jantung Perancis. Ia tak pernah ingin menampilkan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya, yang ia tutupi dengan berperilaku garang sekaligus ramah pada semuanya.

Semua orang respek terhadapnya, karena ia pun yang memiliki apartemen besar ini. Letak apartemen ini cukup strategis, bahkan cukup dekat dengan kantor polisi. Namun apa daya, sang ketua yang sebenarnya juga adalah seorang ketua kepolisian kota Moskow.

Berada di daratan Eropa, berarti harus terbiasa dengan 4 musim bertabrakan dalam setahun. Kali ini musim dingin, dan mau tak mau membuat Maurent kini menutup jaketnya lekat-lekat. Malam ini ia ada jadwal minum-minum di bar dekat apartemen bersama sang ketua besar yang baru pulang dari Jepang.

Hanya singgah sekali dua kali, kesempatan yang jarang sekali. Ia beringsut berdiri dari posisi awalnya yang membaca novel menunggu jemputannya datang, dan jemputan itu datang. Orochimaru datang, dengan mobil sedan hitam mahalnya.

"Ck, mobil baru lagi." Ia pun segera memastikan keadaan dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. "Jangan banyak bicara, cepat jalan."

"Keh, sabar saja Maurent." Ia mulai memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Omong-omong, jarak bar dekat dari sini, mau apa kau bawa mobil?" tanya Maurent. Orochimaru terkekeh.

"Diluar sedang musim dingin, lagipula ini malam hari." Maurent mendengus.

"Kukira kau hanya ingin tampil gaya di hadapanku." Orochimaru kembali terkekeh. "Bagaimana bisnismu di Jepang?"

"Lumayan. Ganja itu mudah di selundupkan. Hanya perlu belitan uang untuk para polisi sialan itu." Ia menghentikan laju mobilnya. "Bagaimana kalau kali ini kita ke bar lain saja?"

"Terserah kau." Maurent mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya ingin tanya-tanya, kok. Oh iya, bagaimana dengan anak itu?"

"Anak mana?" tanya Orochimaru. Maurent memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela.

"Uchiha itu. Kau sudah suruh ponakanku untuk menyuruh sepupunya memperalat sahabatnya, bukan?" Orochimaru menoleh mendengar perkataan Maurent.

"Kau terlalu berbelit-belit, Maurent. Yah, bisa dikatakan kini si bocah serigala itu sedang menjalankan rencananya. Tunggu saja." Ia mengambil sebatang rokok. "Mau rokok?"

"Maaf saja aku tidak merokok." Ia mendecih sebelum memulai untuk merokok. "Oro, ah maksudku Ero, hari ini ada anak baru yang masuk dan aku pindahkan ia ke Jepang. Ia kenal dengan Ino."

"Begitukah?" tanya Orochimaru yang tidak tersinggung dipanggil _sayang _oleh Maurent. "Siapa dia, Maurent? Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu kau bisa, bahkan kau sudah bertemu dengannya tadi pagi," jawab Maurent. "Ia mengirimkan seluruh aktifitasnya padaku, setiap jam, Ero."

"Siapa dia?" tanya Orochimaru tertarik.

"Sakura Haruno."

**oOo**

**Elle Dance Club, Swarovsinki de Baron, Moskow**

Ino turun dari panggungnya, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru bar besar dengan palang besar Elle di Moskow. Ia akan bekerja disini selama beberapa hari sebelum dipindah-tugaskan ke Jepang bersama sahabatnya, Sakura, yang kini melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Hah... Sakura mau banget, sih, jadi pembunuh gitu..." Ia mengangkat bahunya lalu berjalan menuju meja bar yang panjang dengan bartender di belakangnya. "Sui, aku ingin Vodka."

"Secangkir Vodka untuk Nona Yamanaka." Sui, nama bartender dengan _nametag _Suigetsu itu menyerahkan secangkir penuh Vodka ke hadapan Ino yang menatapnya malas. "Sedang malas, Yamanaka?"

"Hn." Ia menenggak Vodka-nya. "Aku akan ke Konoha, lagi." Suigetsu mengangguk paham. "Disana banyak sekali pria bangkotan yang kaya, aku senang sih, tapi malas juga kalau mereka mulai banyak tingkah."

"Panggil saja Sakura." Ino terkekeh mendengar saran Suigetsu.

"Aku paham, kalau kupanggil Sakura bisa saja ia langsung digorok habis." Suigetsu ikut terkekeh sambil membolak-balikkan botol di tangannya. "Vodka, Sui?"

"Aku sudah minum semalam, masa minum lagi? Tunggu nanti Karin datang saja." Ia menolak sambil terus membalik-balikkan botol di kedua tangannya. "Nanti kupastikan ia minum sebanyak yang ia bisa minum, aku sudah lama tidak melihat ia jadi _agresif_."

Ino terkekeh geli. "Tak usah kau suruh juga, Karin selalu _agresif _bila berhadapan dengan _berondong_." Suigetsu mendengus. Ino meminum Vodka-nya lagi, ditemani alunan musik yang perlahan-lahan mulai semakin mendentum dan suasana menjadi lebih ramai dan gelap.

"Hn, sudah mulai ternyata." Suigetsu menggumam, membuat Ino mendongak dan melihat kawanan pria yang mendekati panggung.

"Hah... Penjualan lagi?" Suigetsu mengangguk. "Ah, aku ingin ikut. Tolong jagakan Vodka ini untukku." Suigetsu menyeringai kecil sebelum mengambil cangkir yang masih berisi seperempat Vodka itu dan menariknya ke bawah meja. Ino berjalan lunglai menuju panggung, lalu menghampiri Maurent yang datang bersama Orochimaru selaku panitia pelaksana acara.

"Maurent-san," panggil Ino, "aku ingin ikut." Maurent menarik senyumnya, lalu mengangguk dan mempersilakan Ino menuju atas panggung. Orochimaru melihatnya intens dari atas ke bawah, lalu mengangguk dan mempersilakan Ino.

Ino berjalan tegap melintasi kawanan pria yang menatapnya penuh nafsu, karena ia hanya memakai pakaian minim yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang profesional. Rambut pirang panjangnya masih terikat, namun syal yang ia pakai untuk pergi ke sini dari apartemen telah hilang entah kemana.

"Baiklah! Kami mulai lelang hari ini!" suara rendah dengan _microphone_ terdengar dari arah panggung. Ia berjalan menuju seseorang di samping Ino. "Hari ini, kami menawarkan beragam pilihan untuk hari bersalju di Moskow!"

Beragam macam bujukan terdengar, hingga saat lelang terjadi. Banyak sekali yang ingin melelang orang di sebelah Ino, karena ia juga tak kalah cantik dari Ino. Hingga salah satu membeli wanita itu dengan harga mahal, hingga kini wanita itu tersenyum miris ke hadapan Ino yang menanggapinya biasa sambil berjalan menuruni panggung bersama pembeli tadi.

"Hah..." Ino menghela napas. Kini gilirannya untuk mempertunjukkan seluruh lekuk tubuhnya dalam balutan gaun minim yang nampak anggun. Suara rendah yang mengelu-elukan Ino kembali terdengar, membuat Ino bergairah makin mempertunjukan dirinya.

"Ini dia yang terbaik dari kami, Ino Yamanaka! Asli oriental dengan pelayanan memuaskan! Bawa ke rumah dengan harga tinggi, siapa yang ingin memasang harga sekarang?"

Banyak sekali telunjuk yang teracung ke atas, menawarkan beragam harga tinggi yang beragam untuk Ino yang kini tersenyum miring meremehkan.

'Mereka mudah sekali dibohongi.' Batinnya bergejolak. Suasana semakin riuh saat Ino kini memperdengarkan suaranya, membuat semua orang bertepuk tangan.

"Baiklah ada yang memasang 800rb U$D. Ada lagi?" tanya sang perayu itu dengan nada menantang. "Satu! Dua! Tiga! Empat! Lima! Baiklah, _bundle deal_nya-"

"Tunggu! Aku mau ambil 1jt U$D!" Ino terkejut, amat sangat terkejut mendengar harga fantastis yang keluar begitu saja. Ia menoleh ke penonton, melihat siapakah gerangan yang begitu kaya hingga rela memberikan 1jt U$D untuk satu malam. Lampu tersorot, ke satu pemuda berkulit pucat yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

'Keh, tipenya tidak bisa dipercaya.'

"Baiklah! 1jt U$D! Silakan naik ke panggung!" Suara keluhan kekecewaan membahana di seluruh _dance club_. "Silakan ajak ia ke belakang untuk menyelesaikan biaya administrasi, seperti biasa." Ia mengerling ke arah pemuda yang kini menjabat tangan Ino yang gemetar. Ino masih syok, tentu saja. Ia mengangguk, lalu membawa serta Ino ke belakang panggung ditemani beragam keluhan kekecewaan.

Ino tetap diam. Tak mungkin ia bertanya _Apakah itu terlalu banyak, Sir? _Atau ia akan kehilangan seluruh uangnya, oh tentu saja Ino masih pintar dibandingkan Sakura dibidang ini.

"Namaku Shimura Sai. Senang bertemu denganmu, Yamanaka-san." Ia tersenyum kecil ke arah Ino yang memicingkan matanya tajam. Ia mengangguk, bertingkah manis agar majikannya malam ini tidak kecewa terhadapnya.

"Baiklah. Siapa yang ingin membeli Ino hari ini?" Maurent menghampiri mereka tanpa dosa, lalu menarik pemuda bernama Sai itu menjauh. Setelah sekian lama, Sai kembali dengan senyumnya lalu mengajak Ino keluar dari gedung.

"Tenang, Yamanaka-san, aku tidak akan berlaku kasar. Aku seharusnya berterima kasih dengan Maurent-san, ah bukan, Tsunade-san."

Napas Ino tercekat.

**oOo**

**Magarette's Mansion, Swarovsinki de Baron, Moskow**

Lengkingan kucing terdengar membahana di ruang tamu, mengejutkan sang majikan yang tengah merajut di depan perapian. Ia menoleh ke arah kucing putih berbulu lembutnya yang minta pertolongan dengan wajah memelas.

"Oke, kau mau apa, Ms Kitty?" tanya majikannya. Kucing itu hanya mengeong, berusaha membuat majikannya yang tua untuk mengerti. Tak kunjung mengerti, majikannya itu memilih untuk memeluk kucing itu lalu mengelusnya perlahan-lahan di depan perapian.

Suasana begitu tenang-

BRUKK! PRANGG! KYAAA!

-sampai suara pecahan kaca terdengar, suasana menjadi lebih mencekam. Wanita tua itu terpaku di depan perapian dengan duduk di atas sofa, berharap sang pelaku memunculkan dirinya tanpa senjata.

JGLER! BRAKK!

Suara petir terdengar, menambah dramatisnya suasana malam itu. Wanita tua itu menggeram saat pintu kayu di ruangannya terbuka paksa, membuatnya terkejut sebelumnya. Ia kini menenangkan kucingnya yang hampir berlari ketakutan.

"Sst, tenang Ms Kitty."

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Suara tembakan dengan suara lebih besar di tembakan ketiga, membuktikan seberapa dekat pelaku itu dengan wanita tua yang kini terbaring kaku di atas sofa. Wanita muda yang menembakkan itu kini meniup ujung pistolnya, lalu menempelkan bubuk mesiu dengan sengaja di atas hidung sang wanita tua. Ia tersenyum licik, setelah melihat darah yang tercipta di karya seninya.

"Aku jadi teringat nenekku kalau melihatmu, Nyonya Margarette." Ia kini membuka setengah topengnya, menampakkan bagian bibir dan hidungnya yang mungil. Sarung tangan di kedua tangannya telah dibuka paksa, menampakkan kedua tangannya yang putih bersih.

"Ayolah, siapa yang peduli aku membunuh wanita tua yang tak disukai seluruh rakyatnya di Moskow?" tanya wanita itu meremehkan. Wanita tua bernama Margarette itu kini terjatuh, seiring dengan melemahnya tubuh kucing yang didekapnya. Wanita ini tersenyum penuh kesenangan, dengan latar petir yang semakin menyala-nyala.

Ia melihat ke arah pintu yang ia buka paksa tadi, lalu mengambil koper hitamnya yang telah lama ia siapkan.

"Bersiaplah, Nyonya Margarette." Ia mengambil cincin di tangan kanan, tepatnya jari manis kanan milik sang walikota Moskow itu, lalu menaruhnya ke dalam koper. Barang-barang berharga lainnya di ruangan itu pun ia ambil. Puas dengan itu semua, kini ia berjalan pelan melewati genangan darah menuju ruangan lain.

Ia sampai di ruang brankas, lalu mulai mengeluarkan seluruh _gadget_nya untuk membuka brankas dengan paksa. Ia memutar-mutar sambil memastikan bunyi 'cklik' sampai di gendang telinga kanannya.

CKLIK!

"Sukses." Ia tersenyum senang, lalu membuka brankas. Segepok uang terjatuh, membuatnya girang bukan main dan mulai memasukkannya ke dalam koper. "Sip, dengan begini selesai sudah."

Ia tersenyum puas sebelum kini matanya memicing melihat sesuatu yang keperakan di bawah segepok uang tersebut, membuatnya menyeringai mengerikan. Baginya, benda mengilap itu lebih menarik dari apa pun di rumah ini.

Ia berjalan setelah mengambil benda ini, lalu kembali ke ruang dimana wanita tua itu merenggang nyawa. Ia mengeluarkan benda perak itu, lalu menancapkannya tepat di atas telapak tangan kanan yang mengelus kucing milik wanita itu.

"Rasakan itu, itu tanda tangan dari Crimson untukmu. Seharusnya kau bangga, dapat tanda tangan dari calon pembunuh bayaran ternama di dunia."

Ia melenggang pergi lewat jendela, melintasi danau dengan helikopter yang telah menunggunya di bagian permukaan danau. Helikopter itu melaju kencang setelah ia masuk ke dalam.

"Huh, pekerjaan yang berat, eh, Crimson?" Pengendara helikopter itu mengajak sang Crimson berbicara, sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya diam saja. "Apa isi koper itu?"

"Sesuatu yang harus kubawa." Ia menjawab tak niat. "Kau ingin tahu sekali, hm, Sasori?"

"Tenang saja, Sakura, aku tidak akan mengutak-atik tasmu itu –setidaknya tidak berani." Sakura, nama wanita itu, mendengus. Sasori, sang penerbang, kini menerbangkan helikopternya.

"Kubunuh kalau kau sampai berani." Sasori terkekeh pelan. "Kita kembali ke tempat Maurent-sama."

"Panggil saja Tsunade. Lidah Jepangmu masih kelewat kental untuk orang yang telah tinggal di Moskow selama 5 tahun." Sakura yang mendengar ejekan tak langsung dari Sasori itu berniat untuk menggapai revolvernya lagi untuk sekadar memberi pelajaran untuk Sasori yang masih terkekeh itu.

"Kau mau revolver kiri atau kanan, Sasori?" ancam Sakura. Sasori terbahak, lalu diam. "Kita ke tempat Tsunade-sama?" ulang Sakura.

"Tidak. Kau masih punya satu lagi dari Tsunade-sama," jawab Sasori, "kau tahu, kita harus mencari orang bernama Aoyama Ling itu."

"Keturunan Jepang – Cina?" Sasori mengangguk menanggapi. "Oh, baguslah. Di rumahnya pasti banyak barang yang bisa dipakai."

"Kau memang pintar menganalisir keadaan."

**oOo**

**Crimson Svarozkaya Mansion, Swarovsinki de Baron, Moskow**

"Dingin sekali disini." Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali helikopter yang terjuntai ke bawah. "Bodoh! Cepat turunkan di atas danau itu!" Sakura menunjuk ke atas danau, lalu dengan sigap Sasori menuju kesana.

"Sip!" Sakura bersiap untuk turun dengan peralatan memanjatnya yang ia pasang dalam tas kecil di pinggang yang berjuntai-juntai, lalu turun dengan sigap layaknya seorang ahli. "Trims, Sasori!"

"_No prob_, Saku-nyan." Ia terkikik geli, sedangkan Sakura menanggapinya dingin.

"Hn. Cepatlah bersembunyi kalau kau tak ingin kena bom." Sasori berhenti terkikik lalu menggumam singkat, menyuruh Sakura untuk segera menceburkan diri dalam danau. Ia mengamankan _headset_nya untuk dimasukkan dalam ransel anti airnya, lalu dengan sigap ia menceburkan dirinya di danau yang hampir beku di musim dingin yang kelam di suatu malam. Sebuah pertahanan diri yang hebat bila ia berhasil mengatasi dinginnya hari itu.

"Hah... Hah..." Napasnya ngos-ngosan, tanda ia hampir terkena hipotermia. Ia berenang cepat menuju tepian yang sedikit bersalju, lalu menapakkan tasnya terlebih dahulu ke atas tanah, baru naik dan langsung menyiapkan seluruh peralatannya.

Ia berlari menuju belakang pepohonan cemara yang lebat yang hampir tertutup salju setengahnya, lalu bersembunyi sambil merosotkan diri untuk sekadar menghangatkan diri. Tanpa basa-basi, setelah ia menghangatkan diri sejenak, ia langsung berlari tunggang langgang menuju sebuah _mansion_ megah di dekat danau.

_Mansion _itu dihuni oleh Aoyama Ling, seorang direktur perusahaan Asia yang menjelma menjadi seorang _Iblis Eropa_. Umurnya yang masih kepala 3 tidak membuatnya justru cepat memiliki istri, bahkan ada isu ia adalah seorang _gay_. Tentu saja, itu bukan urusan Sakura.

Dengan cepat, ia pastikan suara sepatu _boots_ yang tenggelam di danau tadi tak menimbulkan masalah yang lebih kacau setelah ini. _Mansion_ dijaga ketat, itu artinya ia harus membuat suatu kekacauan untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Napasnya memburu saat ia membuka peta di belakang pagar besar penghalang _mansion _dengan danau gelap.

"_Damn it_!" rutuknya. Ia mulai mengambil sesuatu dari ransel anti airnya, lalu tersenyum puas yang hampir menyerupai seringai. Ia mengambil gunting, lalu memutuskan kabel berwarna merah di atas barang tersebut dan mulai _menyetting_ waktunya. Semenit, waktu yang cukup untuk menyusup.

"Oke, _let's begin_!" Ia menyeru semangat, lalu meninggalkan sesuatu yang ternyata adalah bom waktu itu, yang ia tempel di sekitar bagian belakang _mansion_. Tak hanya satu, ada 3 sekaligus dengan satu _remote control_. Ia tertawa iblis sampai akhirnya dapat menyusup dengan mudah ke bagian pagar depan _mansion_ yang terhubung dengan pagar belakang.

"Fuh, siapa sangka menyusup ke rumah seorang _Iblis Eropa _bisa semudah ini?" Ia mulai berjalan berjinjit dengan langkah cepat sambil menenteng tasnya, lalu mendengar derap langkah panik. Ia langsung bersembunyi di belakang tiang yang membentuk bayangan segitiga siku-siku karena diterpa sinar bulan di lorong depan _mansion_.

"Fufu, baguslah." Ia melepaskan _boots_nya, lalu menggantinya dengan sepatu keds yang nyaman dipakai. Ia pun merasakan satu getaran dari saku kanan celananya, dan langsung tersenyum puas –lagi. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk _Iblis Eropa_."

TIK! TIK! TIIIIK! BOOM!

"APA ITU TADI!" Terdengar suara ricuh disertai 3 ledakan kecil yang cukup membuat panik seluruh anggota penjaga keamanan _mansion_, yang membuat Sakura mengangkat bahu dan kini berjalan menuju lantai atas dengan santai namun langkah dipercepat.

"CEPAT KESANA! BODOH SEKALI KAU INI!" Banyak sekali jeritan kesakitan dan perintah yang dapat Sakura tangkap, sementara lorong menuju tangga dibiarkan kosong. Kesempatan bagus untuknya. Ia pun mengambil salah satu alat untuk menarik seutas tali menuju lantai atas, lalu memanjat saat tahu di tangga ada banyak sekali benang-benang infra merah.

Ia memanjat dengan handal, lalu melompat melewati pagar di lantai atas. Setelah melewati satu ruangan tak penting, akhirnya ia sampai di kamar utama.

"Bagus sekali." Kamar itu berornamen khas Oriental dengan warna hijau lumut, membuatnya yakin kalau itu benar kamar seorang Aoyama Ling. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan sarung tangan karet, lalu menyiapkan senapannya.

"Adakah orang disini?" tanyanya sedikit meremehkan. Ia masuk lalu mengunci pintu tanpa mengetahui ada kamera CCTV dimana-mana. "Fuh, lega sekali rasanya."

Ia masuk, menyadari tak ada perlawanan setelah sekian lama, ia pun mencari sudut atas masing-masing atap. Benar saja, kamera CCTV terpasang dengan lengkap. Ia tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya, lalu dengan 4 kali tembak, ia telah menghancurkan 8 kamera CCTV yang tersebar di sudut-sudut ruangan.

JDUAGH! BRUGH! PRANGG!

"Sialan." Ia menoleh ke belakang, tepat ke arah pria ringkih yang membawa guci untuk memukul kepalanya tadi. Beruntung, Sakura memakai rambut palsu dengan lapisan pelindung dan topeng yang berbahan membal, membuatnya tak merasakan sakit yang begitu parah.

"Hei, itu mahal, lho." Sakura memungut satu per satu. "Ini guci China, jangan dipecahkan begitu saja dong." Pria itu, Aoyama Ling, menatap Sakura dengan mata setengah menyipit dan mulut menganga. Ia mundur perlahan-lahan saat suara riuh semakin terdengar.

"PAK! ADA KORBAN JIWA!" Seorang pelayan wanita dengan lancang masuk ke dalam ruangan, membuat refleks Sakura kembali terpacu.

CKREK! DOR DOR!

Dengan 2 kali tembakan di kepala, pelayan itu ambruk. Suara riuh itu semakin mendekat, membuat Sakura kini harus menyiapkan banyak senapan lainnya. Ling mencari sumber penerangan karena Sakura sudah melenyapkan penerangan dari bohlam besar di atap.

CKLIK!

Ia menyalakan senter, namun malah menampakkan tubuh Sakura yang siap dengan pisau di tangan.

"Nah, Ling-san." Ia melihat sekeliling, Ling mendapati seluruh anak buahnya telah habis. "Kau sudah tahu rumor yang beredar selama ini?"

Ia tak menjawab, masih terlalu gugup saat Sakura semakin dekat. Wajahnya tersorot sinar lampu dan pisau keperakan itu telah ia jilat dengan _slow motion_, lalu Sakura menodongkan itu di hadapan Ling.

"Ling-san, jawab aku. Apakah rumor tentang mutilasi pengambilan organ tubuh itu benar, Ling-san? Kalau iya, maukah kau memberi tahuku teknis pembunuh itu menjalankan aksinya? Aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya."

JLEB!

**oOo**

**Maurent Apartement, Swarovsinki de Baron, Moskow**

"Da, misi terjalankan dengan baikkah?" Orochimaru mengerling Maurent, atau bisa disebut Tsunade, yang kini menampilkan seberkas lampiran dengan kertas hitam bertinta merah ke hadapan Orochimaru. "Fuh, aku ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke Jepang. Oh iya, suruh juga Ino untuk kembali ke Jepang malam ini."

"Ah, jangan malam ini, Ero. Ia masih ingin _bermain _dengan Shimura-san." Ia meneguk sake di atas meja kerjanya. "Kalau kau mau kembali, kembalilah minggu depan. Masih banyak urusan untuk hari ini."

"Yah, kau benar, apalagi milik si _Iblis Eropa _ini." Ia menunjukkan berkas dengan foto yang disilang merah, wajah seorang pria oriental. "Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya."

"Kalian sama, sama-sama iblisnya."

"Aku merasa tersanjung, Maurent." Tsunade mendecih.

"Panggil aku seperti biasa. Aku tak suka itu." Orochimaru mendesah pelan, lalu mengangguk dan mengambil cangkir kecil untuk sake. "Hei! Jangan sembarangan mencuri, _you dumb ass_!"

Orochimaru terkekeh, lalu menuangkan sake ke dalam cangkir di tangan kirinya. Tsunade memperhatikannya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menenggak lagi sake di tangan kanannya.

"Atur keberangkatan Ino dan Sakura besok." Orochimaru mulai memerintah. "Lalu aku akan kembali minggu depan untuk melihat hasil kinerja anak buahmu itu. Kuharap kau masih punya anak buah yang berguna."

"Keh, kita lihat saja nanti."

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN : Okay, I'm back ! Please, don't throw me some paper and tomato please! TT Huwee, I'm not really like to write gore, suspense, horror and crime, so this fict will be some Mystery fict-again. Thanks for all the review! I will give some information about this chapter. Look at below.**

**Sasuke **dan **Itachi Uchiha **tidak ada dalam chapter ini. Mohon maaf, karena chapter ini sudah mengambil 11 halaman hanya untuk menceritakan sebuah organisasi payah di fict ini.

**Orochimaru **adalah ketua asli dari organisasi **Crimson Falls**, dimana **Maurent **atau **Tsunade **adalah salah satu anak buah Orochimaru untuk bagian keanggotaan.

Lalu, **Aoyama Ling **memiliki hubungan khusus dengan salah satu tokoh yang akan muncul beberapa chapter kemudian. Coba tebak sendiri :p

**Sakura **dan **Ino **memiliki hubungan yang tak terlalu dekat saat masih di Moskow karena pekerjaan mereka yang saling berjauhan, namun mereka dipindah-tugaskan ke Jepang oleh Orochimaru

Insiden penganiayaan Orochimaru di toilet **sengaja disebabkan **oleh Orochimaru agar ia tahu bahwa Sakura adalah anak buah Tsunade, dan terbukti :p

Lalu, hubungan **Sasori **dengan **Sakura**? Oke, cukup teman satu organisasi. Hubungan **Sai Shimura **dengan Orochimaru? Keponakan dengan kakeknya, simpel saja(?).

Dan, **seluruh tempat kejadian **kecuali Moskow, Russia dan Perancis hanyalah **angan-angan labil **sang Author yang sedang stress. Mohon dimaklumi.

Lalu, apa hubungan **Sai **dan **Ino **disini? Aa, dan kenapa mereka menjadi **gantung **disini? (Who wants some sequel of this fict about SaiIno? I'm glad to make it, trust me :D)

Dan yang terakhir, **kenapa jadi misteri begini**? Dan, **crime **mungkin lebih menjuru ke **gore **jadi agak masuk ke rated **Mature** so beware!

**Okay, time to reply some review!**

**Aihara Aya : **Yo! Besok udah mulai mudik, da~ Ada, nih dijelasin di chap ini :D Be-Belum huhu ;_; nanti kutambah deh =w=b Tau tuh Hinata lemot, payah! *digampar Naruto* Hu um, nih. Haha, nih udah. Thanks for review :D

**Fujiwara Arisa : **Sa-Sama~! Kyaaa! Akhirnya ada yang seumuran! :3 Ja-Jangan dong TT^TT Huahaha iyadong *ikutan bongkar #plak* Nah tau nih chap ini udah berlebihan ato belum(?). Oke, ini udah update. Thanks for review!

**Yanagita Erisawa-san : **Godain Sakuraa DX Nanti aku kasih Manda deh ke Oro biar gak jeleletan*?* lagi (Dililit Manda sampe semaput) O-Oke, thanks for re-review!

**AniManga 4Ever : **Gyahahahaha~ Jangan dong, nanti gak enak lagi*?*. Ung, thanks yahh :) Thanks for review :D

**NaLi Lovers : **Ak-Akhirnya TT Arigatou yah nak(?) *dilempar*. Ung, sejauh ini belum tapi diusahain 3 chap ke depan udah langsung ke konflik yang lebih gempar dari ini. I-Iya kalo Ken bisa bikin romance yah *digeplak* Oke, thanks for review XD

**Mystearica : **Gampang, nanti tak kasih tau kapan2 psst psst *bletak* Wah Gaara nanti kayaknya gak ada couple sampe akhir deh (Gaara:*pundung maen boneka panda nyolong dari Sasori(?)*) ^^a Soal Ino liat di chap ini, kei? ;)  
Thanks for review!

**skyesphantom : **Yah, kan Sasu itu awesome-keceness BD Buwhahwhahaha *ngakak sendiri ngebayangin Sasu jadi kayak Prussia* *dihajar* Thanks for fave nya cungs :* and the review!

**Fiyui-chan : **Sudah! :D Arigatou for the review(?)~

**celubba : **dikau gak mudik kah? Wah, nanti hadiahnya aku kasih fic Under The Same Sky Projects deh XD *trololol* Nah, itutuh kelemahanku yang gabisa bikin scene romance uhm TT Gak ad ehemlemonehem kok, adanya cuman adegan2 yang mengacu ke gore (Owyeah, you like this, Sitar-pyoon~) Udah nih, thanks for review dan fave! Kau memang cahabatcuuu~ :* Ehm, emang nih males pake Zdravtletoe uhuk nanti eke ceritain alesannya

**Kaoru Kasuga Egami : **Chap depan lebih ringan dari chap2 sebelumnya, jadi mungkin chap depan itu udah masuk bagian SasuSakunya :3 Hu um, makanya chapter depan udah dibikin bagian Classicalnya :) Saranmu bagus, kok. Yoroshiku and thanks for the review!

**yukitora : **chapter depan! ingatkan author geblek ini cara untuk membuat romance yang _ngena_ uhuks TT *dihajar* Thanks for review!

**Blue Fairy Ocean : **huahahahah pancinya boloong tuh *nunjuk panci yang ngenes nasibnya* Uhuk, bantu Author mempelajari cara memperdalam ilmu scene romance DX *paling gak bisa buat beginian* *ditimpuk* Thanks for review!

**Putrychan : **Udah lanjut, dan jangan panggil senpai TT Kita sama-sama belajar :) Thanks for review yaa~!

**chiharu : **Ayo kita foto! *jepret jepret* lah potonya kok jadi SasuAuthor yah? *digeplak rame2* Oke, lupakan khayalan Author tadi. Uhm, thanks for review!

**miwa : **Kayaknya chap depan udah masuk, dan mulai chap depan alurnya mulai dipercepat, chap ini udah dikasih tau siapa ketuanya. Oke, thanks for review daa :D

**yuki-onna : **saya juga balu dan saya juga sasusakulopers *dihajar* Mwehehe scene nya bikin saya mewek gak ketulungan *fail* Thanks for review!

**Niina Alseif : **Bikin dong :) Mudah kok :) Tinggal bayar sama Author *woi woi menjurus* Uhuk, oke, thanks for review eaaps :D

**wina-chan ****: **Huehehe tanyakan pada si Sitar kenapa fic ini jadi misterius banget TT *syuu syuu krik krik* Oke, thanks for review darll~ ;D

**akatsuki lover : **Daisuki~! *apadeh ini anak* Uhmn, iya nih Author udah belajar cara ngebangkitin alur. Semoga chap depan lebih cepet dan updatenya bisa cepet lagi nyahaha! Saso mungkin dimunculin (baru mungkin lho, gak jamin dia jadi siapa disini Author : Mau saya bunuh juga gapapa Sasori : *ngerujam pake boneka*) Oke, thanks for Review!

**Okay, that's all! Thanks for review! AND, this is some information about the 7th Chapter :**

Di **Chapter 7**, Ken akan buat khusus untuk saat **Sasuke mengetes Sakura **dengan **musik klasik**, jadi siap-siap untuk mendownload lagu **Anamnesis Ost. **Dari anime **Another** yang dinyanyikan oleh **Annabel** (Kalo gak mau juga gapapa :p #banyak bacot). Untuk yang menunggu info soal organisasi di chapter depan, tahan dulu, karena chapter depan akan jadi _so-fluffy-inside_.

**By the way, goal to new chapter is 60+ so don't forget to leave your review! #ditinggal sama readers karena kebanyakan maunya Dx**

**Intinya, sampai jumpa di chapter 7 dan gomena kalau chapter 6 kurang memuaskan 'w')/ See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Classical As Usual**

_Disclaimer :_

**Naruto **_belongs to _**Masashi Kishimoto**

_Special thanks for :_

**Annabel **_with her soft-voice in _**Anamnesis**

_Note : This is not __**song-fic**__, so I don't put some __**lyrics **__in this fict. __**Just enjoy your read!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia menunduk malu, malu sekali. Sakura sedang duduk di atas kursi mobil seorang –eh tidak, dua orang bintang bersaudara tanpa Ino. _Yeah_, berterima kasihlah pada Naruto dan Gaara yang mengajak Ino untuk menunggu di bandara lebih lama lagi untuk teman mereka, alhasil Sakura kini terjepit diantara Itachi dan Sasuke yang duduk di dalam mobil.

"Uhm, Itachi-san," panggil Sakura memecahkan suasana. Itachi yang sedang mengelus bulu anjingnya langsung menoleh. "Kenapa tidak membawa mobil yang tadi digunakan untuk pergi ke bandara saja?"

Itachi terkekeh. "Mobilnya mau dipakai sama Naruto. Mumpung Yamato-san juga sedang senggang jadi yah, kupanggil saja." Ia mengangkat bahunya, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Oh iya, Sakura, kau sudah berapa lama bernyanyi klasik?"

Baru sehari, itupun terpaksa, jawab Sakura dalam hati lengkap dengan makian, yang disembunyikannya dengan semburat malu. "Ung, sebenarnya aku baru belajar musik klasik akhir-akhir ini. Ino yang mengajakku kemari." Hei, ia jujur.

"Oh... Benarkah?" Itachi tampak menimbang-nimbang, sementara Sakura semakin merundukkan kepalanya. "Apa yang membuat Ino ingin mengajukanmu kepada kami, untuk bernyanyi klasik?"

Sakura tergagu. "Err, entahlah. Usil, mungkin?" Ia mencoba tertawa garing, menyembunyikan kegugupannya sementara Itachi tertawa kecil. Sasuke yang mendengar mereka hanya mendengus sedari tadi.

"Umurmu berapa, sih?" Akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan pemandangan Konoha di jendela kanan. "Kau seperti seumur dengan Itachi."

"Oh, umurku 20 tahun." Ia memasang senyum terbaiknya saat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Kalau umur kalian?"

"Umurku 22," jawab Itachi gamblang, "dan Sasuke masih bocah, masih 17 tahun." Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Setidaknya jangan panggil aku bocah, baka!" Itachi terkekeh, lalu menepuk bahu Sasuke dari belakang. "Apa, sih?"

"Umurmu masih dibawah kami, Sasuke. Terima saja." Itachi menjawab enteng. "Nah, Sakura, hobimu apa?"

"Umm, aku hobi _bekerja_." Bisa dikatakan, mencuri dan membunuh, lanjut Sakura dalam hati. Seringai tak sengaja terpasang di wajahnya, membuat Sasuke heran. "Ah, aku suka juga memasak dan berjalan-jalan."

"Benarkah?" Itachi nampak berpikir sejenak. "Kalau begitu, setelah ini kau bisa memasak untuk kami? Kami ingin mencicipi makananmu, bukan begitu Sasuke?"

"Berisik." Sasuke nampak risih, lalu kembali melihat ke arah jendela. Mobil berbelok, menuju studio tempat Itachi dan Sasuke biasa berlatih.

"Nah, ini studio tempat kami biasa berlatih, Sakura-chan," ujar Itachi dengan nada senang. "Akhirnya Sasuke punya teman cewek." Sakura tertawa kecil, sementara Sasuke merengut tak senang. Mereka keluar dari mobil yang berhenti di depan studio, lalu menuju studio dengan langkah santai. Itachi nampak akrab dengan Sakura.

"Huh, biarkan saja. Mereka sama-sama tua." Sasuke menggumam kesal. Ia menghembuskan napas berat sebelum memencet tombol lift dan masuk ke dalamnya. Itachi dan Sakura menyusul dengan santai, lalu Sasuke memencet angka 5.

"Kau suka dengan L'Arc~En~Ciel tidak?"

"Tentu! Aku suka sekali!"

"Aku dan Sasuke juga suka. Kau suka lagu yang mana?"

"Good Luck My Way, lagunya bersemangat!"

"Oh iya, aku juga suka lagu itu. Mungkin kau sudah pernah dengar Shine?"

"Tentu saja! Itu juga termasuk lagu yang membuatku suka L'Arc~En~Ciel!"

Sasuke mendengus lebih kesal dari yang tadi mendengar Itachi dan Sakura yang membicarakan L'Arc~En~Ciel sebegitu serunya, sampai mengacuhkannya, oh tentu saja.

TING!

Pintu lift otomatis terbuka, menampakkan lorong seperti lorong hotel dengan lampu bersinar kekuningan di setiap sudut dinding.

"Silakan." Seorang perempuan berambut cokelat cepol dua kini menemani mereka menuju studio tempat mereka latihan.

"Ah, Aoyama-san." Itachi menyapa wanita itu. "Apa kabar?" Wanita itu tersenyum manis.

"Baik sekali, yah hanya saja masih sedikit syok." Itachi mengelus punggung wanita itu perlahan.

"Sabar saja, pembunuh Ayahmu pasti segera ditemukan." Itachi berusaha menghibur wanita itu, sedangkan Sakura nampak berpikir sejenak. Aoyama... Aoyama... Ah, iya, si _iblis eropa_, batin Sakura puas. "Ayo kita ke studio, Aoyama-san." Wanita itu mengangguk sebelum berjalan mendampingi Sasuke menuju studio bersama Itachi dan Sakura.

"Ung, Itachi-san," panggil Sakura. Itachi menoleh. "Nama lengkapnya siapa?" Itachi menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Oh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkannya padamu. Namanya Aoyama Tenten. Ia manager kami untuk sementara waktu karena Konan-san katanya sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Itachi menjawab panjang lebar yang disambut anggukan paham dari Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Tenten dengan nada manja. Ia bergelayut di lengan kiri Sasuke yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku. "Siapa dia? Apakah dia penyanyi klasikal itu?"

"Apakah penampilannya diragukan?" Sasuke balik bertanya lalu melengos pergi. Tenten menatapnya heran, lalu Itachi menepuk bahunya.

"Hah... Sudahlah." Tenten mengangkat bahu lalu mengikuti Itachi dan Sakura yang kini hampir memasuki studio. "Itachi-san, boleh saya tahu namanya?"

"Oh, aku sampai lupa!" Itachi tertawa kecil. "Namanya Haruno Sakura, dia penyanyi yang akan menemani kami nanti." Tenten mengangguk paham, lalu mengangguk dan menjabat tangan Sakura yang terulur padanya.

"Aoyama Tenten. Yoroshiku." Tenten kini membungkuk, diikuti Sakura lalu memasuki studio bertiga. Suasana studio masih benar-benar sepi, karena biasanya diisi dengan celotehan Konan atau artis-artis lainnya yang bekerja di hari yang sama dengan Itachi dan Sasuke.

Sakura melihat-lihat dengan takjub studio tempat ia akan berlatih setelah ini. Ia berdeham sebentar, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Itachi yang duduk di depan cermin besar yang menempel di dinding.

"Nah, Sakura. Kami akan mengetesmu." Itachi mengambil kotak kayu berisi biola, lalu membukanya dan menampakkan biola kayu miliknya yang selama ini ia gunakan untuk latihan. "Sasuke, tolong." Sasuke hanya diam lalu melengos pergi menuju bangku piano.

Sakura nampak panik. Ia merundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, lalu menghela napas berat dan menengadah. Wajah Itachi sudah berada di dekatnya membuatnya langsung membuang muka.

"Ugh, maafkan aku, Itachi-san." Ia berdiri diiringi tatapan heran Itachi. "Aku akan mulai bernyanyi." Tenten yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke kini duduk di sebelah Itachi untuk memperhatikan permainan mereka. Setidaknya, permainan Sasuke dan Itachi yang diiringi suara _merdu_ yang akan mereka dengarkan. "Tolong _Anamnesis_."

Mata Sakura terpejam saat alunan piano kini menyongsong membuka lagunya. Ia menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu mulai bernyanyi. Perlahan, alunan biola mengikuti suaranya yang membuka lagu _Anamnesis _yang dibawakannya pertama kali.

Tenten terhanyut dalam suara tinggi namun lembut mengalir milik Sakura yang merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan getaran suaranya, hingga dalam bagian _reff_ ia akhirnya melepaskan semua getaran suaranya.

Ia tahu, ia harus bersabar dalam bernyanyi klasik yang lemah-lembut. Ia membuka matanya, melihat sosoknya sendiri di depan cermin lalu membiarkan matanya bersuara dengan bahasanya sendiri. Sasuke melirik ke arah kanan, tempat Sakura menghadapkan dirinya dan matanya membulat sedikit. Iris obsidian itu **sedikit **membulat.

Rona merah menghiasi pipi Sakura saat tahu Sasuke sedikit-sedikit memperhatikan dirinya sambil bernyanyi, sedangkan Tenten selalu tersenyum memuja Sasuke. Namun, entah kenapa seringai selalu ia tampakkan saat ia melihat Sakura. Mengganggu konsentrasi, mungkin?

Itachi hanya terus bermain, sampai ponselnya berdering.

"Sebentar." Ia menaruh biolanya ke dalam kotak kayu yang ia gunakan untuk menyimpan biolanya, lalu mengangkat teleponnya di tempat. "Halo? Ah, iya, iya, Naruto. Apa? Mungkin ia sengaja mematikannya. Hn, nanti kami akan kesana. Sudah? Ayolah, kami sedang mengetes Sakura. Nani? Kau mau kesini? Baiklah."

FLIP!

"Apa kata si Dobe itu?" tanya Sasuke seraya menghentikan permainan pianonya.

"Ia ingin kemari dengan Gaara, Ino dan Hinata. Sai juga katanya ingin kesini." Itachi menuntaskan pembicaraannya dengan meneguk air mineral yang disodorkan Tenten. "Arigatou, Aoyama-san."

"Douita." Tenten menyimpul senyum. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang kini menggeram frustasi di kursinya sendiri. "Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke hanya diam, dan Tenten tahu Sasuke sedang tak ingin diganggu. Sakura yang menghentikan nyanyiannya sedari tadi melirik tasnya lalu mengambil air minum.

"Hah... Lega sekali." Ia duduk di sebelah Itachi. "Sasuke, kau tidak istirahat?" Sasuke menoleh sebentar, sebelum akhirnya membuang mukanya dengan angkuh. Menjaga gengsi, ternyata.

"Biarkan saja si baka itu duduk di depan piano seperti orang stress," ejek Itachi. Sasuke mendelik ke arahnya. "Santai, santai, Otouto. Oke, kita mulai koreksi penampilanmu hari ini Sakura. Menurutku, untuk ukuran orang yang baru belajar, kau sudah bagus."

"Hn, tapi suaranya bergetar dan itu mengganggu permainan pianoku." Sakura menatapnya intens. "Lagipula, penampilannya terlalu statis dan datar. Ia hanya terpaku dalam satu posisi. Kau tidak kebas seperti itu dalam waktu sejam saat konser nanti?"

"Hei, santai saja." Itachi berusaha untuk membuat Sakura tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan adiknya. "Maksud Sasuke, dia itu-"

"Sudahlah, Itachi-san. Aku mengerti." Sakura menyimpul senyum getir. "Oh iya, apakah aku diterima? Katakan saja langsung!" Sakura nampak sudah tak sabar lagi, sementara Sasuke dan Itachi saling berpandangan.

"Baiklah, kau diterima." Sakura berjingkrak senang sekaligus kesal. "Tetapi, kau harus latihan intens bersama Sasuke. Maafkan aku, aku mungkin akhir-akhir ini bakal sibuk masuk kerja."

Sakura tersedak saat memakan camilan, begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang menerima mochi dari Tenten yang ikut terkejut.

"Jadi aku... Akan latihan berdua saja dengannya?" Keduanya menunjuk satu sama lain. Keduanya paham akan apa yang terjadi, lalu saling melihat. "Ceh." Dan saling membuang muka. Itachi yang melihat itu hanya menahan tawa sedangkan Tenten mengepalkan tangannya.

TING! TING! TING!

"Suara bel?" tanya Sakura. Itachi berpaling, melihat ke arah pintu diikuti Tenten yang kini membukakan pintu kaca hitam redam suara itu. "Si-Siapa itu?"

"Uhm, maafkan aku sudah datang tiba-tiba. Tapi, aku ingin bertemu dengan Sakura." Suara itu membuka percakapan, dengan kepala cokelat yang menyembul dari balik pintu. Sakura merekahkan senyumnya, lalu langsung berlari memeluk wanita yang kini telah membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Oneechan!" Ia mengatakannya dengan riang, seperti anak-anak bertemu cokelat _halloween_. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk dan memeluk Sakura seperti kakak-adik. "Oneechan kemana saja selama ini? Aku rindu padamu, tauk!"

"Maafkan aku, Saku-chan." Ia berjalan keluar dari sana. "Apa aku mengganggumu?" Ia melirik ke belakang tubuh Sakura, melihat sosok Itachi dan Sasuke yang memperhatikannya. Ia merasakan pipinya menghangat.

"Oneechan disini saja, tunggu Saki pulang!" Sakura berkata dengan girang. Ia berbalik, melihat sosok Itachi dan Sasuke. "Ung, Itachi-san, bolehkah Hana-nee menungguku sebentar disini?"

Itachi menimbang sebentar. "Kenapa tidak?" Ia tersenyum, membuat Sakura kini melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih untuk memeluk Itachi sebelum Hana menariknya. "Eh?"

"Ets, Itachi itu laki-laki, Imouto-chan." Hana tampak sebal lalu menggembungkan pipinya. "Jangan peluk laki-laki selain _Ayah_ kita, Saku-chan." Sakura menatap sebal Hana yang kini melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Ahaha, aku lupa." Ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan canggung sementara Itachi terkekeh bersama Tenten. "Maafkan aku, sungguh-sungguh maaf." Ia membungkuk, ditemani oleh Hana. Sasuke yang melihat sedari tadi kini bersiap untuk bermain lagi.

"Oneechan," panggil Sakura. Ia berjalan menuju Sasuke yang bersiap bermain lagi. "Ini Sasuke, dan ia akan menjadi _teman_ku!"

Hana menepuk lututnya lalu membersihkan roknya. Ia membungkuk sebentar sebelum Tenten mengangguk dan mempersilakannya masuk ke dalam studio. Ia masuk ke studio lalu menghampiri Sakura yang tersenyum kekanakan.

"Kau seperti bukan berumur 20 tahun saja, Sakura." Ia menepuk kepala Sakura pelan lalu melirik Itachi. "Hei, kita seperti pernah bertemu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku, kan, artis terkenal, Hana-chan." Ia menyeringai puas, sedangkan Hana mendelik kesal. "Yaya, sepertinya kita pernah bertemu. Apakah ini alasanmu untuk membuatku seakan berjodoh denganmu?"

Hana menarik napas pelan sebelum membanting tasnya ke arah Itachi. "Menyebalkan!"

"O-Oneechan!"

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN : Yay, sekarang Saku-nyan jadi anggota bandnya ItaSasu. Bagi yang bertanya, kenapa Ken gak masukin lirik lagu kesini, karena Ken merasa malas *dihajar rame2*. Bagaimana? Cukup **_**fluffy**_** dan mencakup **_**hints pair**_**kah? Mohon maaf kalau chapt ini kurang berkenan *uhuk*, dan sekarang sudah tau apa hubungan Aoyama itu?**

**Fufu, saatnya balas review.**

**skyesphantom :** Yah, mau gimana lagi itu udah kerjaannya *uhuk* Ikut juga ah /NOOOO/ Cukup Bruder Gil saja yang asem DX *digampar Gilbert+Gilbird* Akhirnya bisa update thehe :DD Thanks for review~!

**Blue Fairy Ocean ****(baca: Biru Peri Laut Badai): **Mein Gott, akhirnya ada yang minta *plak* Di chap ini ada hintsnya kah? Uhuk maaf kalo kurang TT Thanks for reviaaa~!

**celubba : **anying seneng banget nih anak /heh/ Iya nih, chap kemarin _darkest sekaligus flashback_ :) nah soal itu... umm liat nanti :3 Nanti ya. Soalnya cerita ini aja udah ngaret update nyaa =A= Ah iya, Zdravtletoenya salah mulu ditulis un =A= Liat aja di tuit(?)ku~ Thanks for reviaaa~!

**Aihara Aya : **Waa soal itu nanti ya ^^ Chapt ini udah keliatan belon? *ngik nguk* Sekuel sedang diusahakan, peristiwa sekuel akan diambil setahun setelah epilog fic ini hehe :) Thanks for revieeww!

**Fujiwara Arisa : **A-Ah, aku 3 SMP ^^'a Hehe misi Saku kan ngebunuh Sasu, siapa tau kan? *dihajar* Look at this chapt *elah lu ngesok* Haha, baguslah~ Thanks for review~!

**Mystearica : **Ahaha, dijelasin disini panjang nanti ==a Ada kok *baru kepikiran* ehehe :9 Wah, Ken agak kurang suka GaaMatsu ^^'a Mangap yaa(?) uhuhu Thanks for revieew~!

**Yanagita Erisawa-chan : **Iya dia OC. Chapt ini udah dikasih tau :) Ahaha makasihhh *bungkuk* Makasih reviewnyaaa~!

**Kaoru Kasuga Egami : **Akhirnya update hehe :D Hihi udah ringan belum yang ini? Maaf kalo gak muasin *pundung* Thanks for revieww!

**chiharu : **Yo! Aku suka OroSasu *cuih* /plak/ Yah smuanya minta Ita dijadiin samsak TT Apa salah Ita-koikuuu~ /Itachi: paan lu/ Maaf gak bisa lagi nih setelah ini kayaknya. Thanks for review ^^

**akatsuki lover : **iye keren gambarnye *digeplak boneka* Yah nanti dibuat deh Saso nyamar jadi tukang koran *slap* Wa-Waah gak bisa. Mungkin mau sequel? _I'm glad to make it_! _Thanks for review_~ :D

**AniManga 4Ever : **Gimana dengan chapt ini? Bagaimana hintsnya? *plakkkplakkkplaaaakk* Wah makasiih~ Lain kali bikin fic Crime boleh yaw :3 Thanks for review!

**wina-chan : ***aku kepikiran fic ini tuh macem kamar yang baru dipasangin lampu pijer(?)* A-Ah okee ^^ Thanks for review!

**Niina Alseif : **Wah bikin aja donngg~ Yah kasian Ita-koi ihiks TT Wah chapt ini udah humor belum? Ung, Sasori kayaknya mau kubikin sequel buat satu story tentang dia doang. _Mau_? *gaya permen He-os* Ahaha Thanks for review!

**miwa : **Alur saya mau diperbaiki bagaimana pun tetap begini2 *lembek* *aye mikir review ente itu mirip lagu deh* Wahaha maksud mereka itu, mereka udah kebiasa sama musik _hard rock_ macem Saku ufuu~ Thanks for review!

**NaLi Lovers : **Huahahah jangan dpikirkan omongan aneh Author itu(?) -_- Itu sebenernya Kakek-Cucung cuman karena Author nya labil jadi dipake lah begitu*?* Nah bener begitchuu~! Huahah Thanks for review!

**yukitora : **Aye gak bisa bikin romens, paling juga romens yang agresp *bukan lemon ye* baru bisa ugh =A= Ini baru coba2 dan hasilnya *ngeliat ulang*... nilai D- ugh TT Thanks for review!

**Senang mendengar bahwa chapt kemarin udah cukup CRIME waahaahaa~ Saya bakat juga bikin Crime yah? Akhirnya ... *nangis guling2* Chapt ini pendek banget, kerasa gak sih? Dan isinya cuman Saku yang dites! Ya ampun, alurnyaa~ DX Tuhan, **_**damn it**_**, Ken gak bakat bikin alur cepet begituu *madesu***

**Ugh, maaf kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan karena Ken membuatnya sambil mikirin Project-Fic uhuuhuh TT**

**Sedikit bocoran untuk chapter delapan :**

"_SIALAN! Aku benci padamu, tante-tante!"_

"_Yah, mereka tidak jadi kesini. Beruntunglah."_

"_Aku harap kau mengerti dengan sifat adikku itu, ya, Sasuke. Ia memang centil."_

"_Aoyama-san, bagaimana kalau kita adakan _bundle deal_? Kau berikan ia padaku, lalu akan kuberi tahu siapa pembunuh ayahmu."_

**Yak! Chapter depan = 80+ review! Yaaa~ Kenapa aku suka banget ngadain target-target begini? Karena aku suka *bletak* maksudnya, karena semangatku bakal kepompa kalau review yang kuterima juga **_**waah**_**. Ingat, ini semua energiku!**

**FUN GAMES : **Apa nama singkat dari _Classical As Usual_?

**Bagi yang menjawab benar, akan saya berikan satu dedikasi khusus untuk membuat OC yang akan saya pakai sebagai salah satu pemeran di fic ini :D**

**Curcol bentar, Author SMPnya sekarang mulai di Sleman ihiks TT Jadi pisah sama kedua ortu Author ihikss TT *ngelap ingus* Yah, tapi kalo misal nanti Author di Sleman, Author usahakan masih update meski tersendat-sendat hiksu**

**Okey, that's all. Sampai jumpa di chapt delapan 'w')/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Classical As Usual**

_Disclaimer :_

**Naruto **_belongs to _**Masashi Kishimoto**

_Special thanks for :_

**Annabel **_with her soft-voice in _**Anamnesis**

_Special dedication for :_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oneechan!" Sakura duduk di sebelah Hana yang masih menstabilkan napasnya. Hana kini menarik napasnya, lalu duduk di samping Sakura. "Oneechan, kasihan Itachi-san."

Itachi merengut kesakitan. "Ini sakit, lho, Hana-chan..." Ia memasang wajah sedihnya, sedangkan Hana yang melihatnya kini ikut panik.

"A-Ano, maafkan aku. Aku sudah kelewatan, ya?" Ia menyentuh bagian yang dipegang Itachi sedari tadi, sedangkan yang dipegang langsung memasang wajah girang yang dipaksakan. "Ung, mana yang sakit?"

"Di-Disini." Sasuke yang melihat akting Itachi hanya dapat berdecih.

"Dasar konyol." Ia memainkan pianonya sedikit-sedikit, membuat perhatian Tenten kini teralih padanya. Sakura ikut teralih ke arahnya, sedikit terpana akan jemari Sasuke yang bergerak lentik di atas tuts-tuts piano. Tanpa sadar, Sakura berdiri di sebelah Sasuke. "Hn?"

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sakura pelan. Hana dan Itachi saling melihat, lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Saatnya pergi dulu, Aoyama-san." Itachi menarik Tenten yang masih tak tega melihat Sasuke dan Sakura, sedangkan Hana menemaninya. "Lain kali kita kesini lagi."

SIIIING! BRAKK!

Hening kembali terjadi setelah pintu ditutup, menyadarkan lamunan Sakura dan Sasuke di dekat piano.

"Hei, baka, lanjutkan pianonya!" perintah Sakura. Sasuke memandangnya angkuh, lalu bersiap untuk pergi dari sana. "Hei! Dengarkan aku, bodoh!"

"Hn, kau ini siapa? Kau ingin diberhentikan?" Sasuke mencondongkan badannya ke depan, mengambil sepatunya di rak sepatu sebelum kini Sakura memeluknya dari belakang. Hangat sekali, membuat Sasuke terdiam. "Menyingkir." Suaranya dibuat sedatar mungkin, sedangkan Sakura tersenyum licik dibalik leher Sasuke.

"Kalau aku tidak mau~?" tanya Sakura dengan nada manja. "Ayolah, Sasuke, mainkan lagi untukku~ Kau ini pelit sekali, sih!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, terlihat manis oleh Sasuke yang melihat pantulan dirinya dari cermin.

"Oke, aku akan bermain lagi." Ia menghela napas, lalu Sakura melepaskan pelukannya perlahan-lahan. Dengan cepat Sasuke memakai sepatunya lagi, membuat Sakura semakin kesal dan kini menarik dasi Sasuke. "Apalagi?"

"Kau berjanji untuk memainkannya lagi, Sasuke." Terdengar nada sadis di dalamnya, menandakan Sakura sedang serius pada Sasuke sekarang. Ia tertawa dalam hati melihat kepolosan Sasuke –oh, sedatar-datarnya dan sedingin-dinginnya Sasuke, ia luluh juga kalau melihat wanita begini.

"Kau seperti tante-tante yang suka berondong." Hening. Sakura mencengkeram dasi Sasuke semakin erat, lalu ia tersenyum sadis sebelum ia kini menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah, aku hanya minta kau mainkan lagi pianonya. Apa aku mengajakmu untuk tinggal bersamaku? Tidak, bukan?" Sakura menjadi kesal –oke, ia memang kesal sekarang. "Mainkan saja untukku, Sasu-chan~ Jangan membantah Oneechanmu ini."

Sasuke menghela napas sebentar, lalu menjauhkan tubuh Sakura darinya. "Oke, aku tahu kau lebih tua dariku, Nona. Tapi, jangan bertingkah aneh-aneh!" Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Hei, Nona, dengar aku. Aku sedang lelah dan tak ingin diganggu."

"Maka aku akan mengganggumu terus, Sasu-chan." Sakura menjawab santai, sedangkan Sasuke menatapnya horror. "Apa masalahmu, Sasuke?"

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya itu." Sasuke sudah sangat-sangat _out of character _untuk hari ini. Ia memutuskan untuk menyudahkan hari ini sebelum-

CUP!

-Sakura mencium pipinya dengan lancang dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia mematung selama beberapa menit, sebelum ia menyentuh pipi kanannya sendiri.

"SIALAN! Aku benci padamu, tante-tante!"

**oOo**

Mobil itu berhenti di depan studio. Itachi yang melihat mobil itu langsung menarik lengan Hana yang sedari tadi bersamanya menunggu Tenten yang daritadi di toilet.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan Aoyama-san?" tanya Hana. Itachi mengendikkan bahunya ke arah bawah. "Mobilnya sudah sampai?" Itachi mengangguk.

"Akan lebih mudah kalau mereka tidak jadi datang."

DRRT! DRRT! DRRRT!

Ponsel Itachi bergetar, lalu ia menerima pesan yang membuatnya menyeringai senang. Kini ia menggamit lengan Hana menuju lantai bawah.

"Hei! He-hei, bodoh! Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Hana menyentak-nyentakkan lengannya saat ditarik oleh Itachi, namun Itachi yang lebih kuat darinya tentu saja tak akan goyah.

"Yah, mereka tidak jadi kesini. Beruntunglah." Hana tersenyum merekah. "Sepertinya khayalanku jadi kenyataan."

"Beruntunglah, Tuan Uchiha." Hana kini mengikuti langkah Itachi menuju lift. "Hei, Itachi, bagaimana dengan adikku?"

"Kau mau aku menanyakan hal yang sama?" tanya Itachi. Hana melotot. "Oke, bercanda. Ayo kita ke tempat mereka."

"Lah, suruh saja mereka kesini." Hana bersiap mengambil ponselnya, sebelum Itachi menahan tangannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Hana terkesiap.

"Psst, diam saja. Ayo kita datangi mereka." Hana melotot sekali lagi, lalu mulai mengerti maksud senyum penuh arti yang dilontarkan Itachi. "Jangan bilang kalau-"

**oOo**

"Sial! Terkunci!" Sakura menyumpah-nyumpah setelah berusaha membuka pintu. Ia menarik pintu itu berkali-kali. "Tadi bisa dibuka, kenapa sekarang gak bisa, sih! _Fuckin' door_!"

Sasuke yang memperhatikan Sakura masih menyumpah serapah perbuatan Sakura tadi. Sakura hanya menganggap kejadian tadi tak ada, bagaimana tidak menyebalkan coba? Sasuke merasa ia menjadi wanita sekarang.

"Hei, bantu aku, bodoh! Aku tidak mau terkunci sampai mati bersamamu!" Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Kau terlalu lebay. Penyanyi klasik macam apa yang seperti ini?" Sakura mendengus. "Dan lagi, perbuatanmu tadi itu bisa kutuntut ke polisi sebagai pelecehan seksual."

"Kau wanita, hm?" Sakura kini berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Aw, aku takut sekali dengan polisi, Sasuke-kun." Ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri sebelum kini mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. "Bersiaplah."

SRETT! BRAKK!

Pintu terbuka, menggagalkan rencana Sakura yang telah memegang pisau lipat di tangannya. Ia berdecih sebelum kini menaruh pisau lipat itu ke dalam sakunya. Didekat pintu, Itachi dan Hana membulatkan matanya.

"Kau sedang apa, Sakura?" tanya Hana yang berani buka suara. Sakura menoleh dengan pandangan santai, lalu berjalan melewati Hana.

"Ayo kita pulang saja, Oneechan. Tadi aku hanya ingin membuka pintu." Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu membungkuk di depan Itachi yang masih kebingungan sedangkan Hana mendekati Sasuke. "Ayolah, Oneechan." Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Sabar sedikit, Sakura." kata Hana. Ia membungkuk, menyamakan wajahnya dengan Sasuke lalu tersenyum ke arahnya. "Aku harap kau mengerti dengan sifat adikku itu, ya, Sasuke. Ia memang centil."

"Hei!" Sakura misuh-misuh sendiri. Hana terkekeh pelan bersama Itachi yang mengerti artinya, lalu berlari kecil menuju Itachi. "Kami permisi, Itachi-san." Itachi mengangguk mempersilakan Hana dan Sakura keluar dari studio.

"Ck, kau memang benar-benar merepotkan, Oneechan!" Sakura masih menggerutu di tengah jalan, sedangkan Hana langsung tertawa jahil. "Apaan, sih?"

"Oke, kau melakukan apa dengan Sasuke tadi, hm?" Hana mengerling jahil, sedangkan Sakura kini memasang seringainya.

"Aku terkunci disana –ya, aku tahu itu ulah kalian dan sengaja kusembunyikan darinya, tapi ia misuh-misuh seperti wanita dan aku hanya mencium pipinya-" Hana tertawa geli. "-ada yang salah?"

"Tidak, lanjutkan. Aku tertarik dengan keagresifanmu, sejauh ini." Sakura ikut tertawa dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku sedang ingin menjalankan tugas, tetapi kalian menggangguku. Cih." Hana kembali tertawa. "Ayolah, Oneechan, jangan mengganggu pekerjaanku."

"Oke, oke, setelah ini aku tak akan mengganggumu sebagai Oneechan," kata Hana sambil mengerling nakal. "Tapi, sebagai managermu."

Sakura melongo.

**oOo**

Tenten keluar dari toilet, lalu ia mencari-cari keberadaan Itachi dan Hana.

"Fuh, tidak ada dimana-mana." Ia mengelap dahinya, lalu berjalan keluar dari studio. "Huh, aku tadi ingin kemana, ya..." Ia mengipas-ngipaskan tubuhnya yang dibalut pakaian khas China warna merah terang pemberian ayahnya.

Ayahnya, Aoyama Ling, telah tewas dikarenakan seorang perampok –dan ia sedang menyelidiki siapa pelaku tersebut. Perampok tersebut memiliki cara yang amat bersih, hanya meninggalkan 3 bom waktu dan seiris pisau yang dibelitkan di tangan kiri dan kanan. Organ tubuh penting milik Ling juga diambil, mengenaskan sekali.

"Baiklah, kita ke mall saja." Ia berjalan menuju taman lalu-

UMPH! UMPH! SRAAK!

-ia mengatupkan matanya. Semuanya gelap, sementara orang yang berhasil membius Tenten kini terkekeh pelan. Ia masih mendekap Tenten erat sambil mengarahkan sapu tangan itu ke mulutnya.

"Keh, mudah sekali." Ia menggendong tubuh ringkih Tenten lalu menyampirkannya di bahu kanan. Berjalan pelan keluar dari taman tanpa ada yang curiga, masuk ke lorong yang sempit dan hilang ditelan gelap. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan berpintu antik yang sepertinya didesain khusus untuk bersinar di tempat gelap.

"Tadaima." Ia membanting tubuh Tenten ke atas lantai yang dilapisi tatami, lalu menggulingkannya sampai tubuhnya sampai di atas karpet merah yang di atasnya telah terletak meja kayu beserta lilin. Di belakang meja, tampak sosok berkulit pucat dan berambut panjang sedang terkekeh.

"Sesuai permintaanku." Ia memasang senyum puas. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang, Sasori." Sasori, pria berambut merah yang membius Tenten hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau mengerti maksudku, kan, Tuan?" Tuan besar itu berpikir sejenak, lalu nampak tersenyum puas. "Akhirnya."

"Baiklah." Ia menggapai tasnya, lalu melemparkannya ke Sasori. "Terima kasih."

"Bukan hal sulit. Sudah terbiasa. Sampai jumpa nanti, Orochimaru-sama." Sasori bergegas pergi dari sana masih dengan seringainya, sementara Orochimaru kini memandang tubuh lemas Tenten. Ia maju lalu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Tenten agar gadis oriental itu terbangun.

"Bangunlah, Hime-sama." Ia mengguncangnya pelan, namun perlahan-lahan semakin kuat hingga terdengar erangan dari gadis itu yang membuatnya tersenyum semakin lebar –namun nampak menakutkan. "Ini aku. Aku menyelamatkanmu, kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku."

Tenten mengerang kegelian, lalu mengucek matanya dan mulai membuka mata. Kegelapan langsung bersitubruk dengan cahaya lilin di meja, sedikit sekali penerangan, hingga Tenten membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Ugh, dimana ini." Ia mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit sakit. Orochimaru tersenyum.

"Di tempat dimana kau bisa bertemu denganku, Tenten." Ia duduk dengan santai di belakang meja, dengan suara rendah membuat Tenten terperanjat dan langsung bangun. Ia terduduk dengan posisi hampir terjengkang ke belakang dengan kedua tangan yang menyangga tubuhnya. "Jangan takut begitu."

"Kau setenang itu bicara padaku, seorang gadis?" Tenten bertanya dengan nada tak percaya. Orochimaru langsung terkekeh. "Menggelikan."

"Keh, tak ada banyak waktu lagi." Orochimaru menggeram setelah mengerling arlojinya yang samar-samar terlihat. "Tenten, aku ingin kita membicarakan... Sesuatu yang penting."

"Apa? Kau mau menembakku? Keh, kau sudah terlalu tua. Bukan seleraku, sori saja." Ia mendecih setelah melihat langsung wajah Orochimaru. "Dan panggil apa kau tadi? Tenten? Beraninya kau pakai nama kecilku. Cih."

"Oh, baiklah, Aoyama-san." Tenten sedikit terkejut, namun disamarkannya dengan menggeram mempertahankan posisinya. "Apa kabarmu?"

"Tak usah berbasa-basi. Apa yang ingin kau katakan, hm? Pastikan aku kembali ke rumah dengan aman." Orochimaru terus mempertahankan senyum lebarnya.

"Aoyama-san, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan _bundle deal_? Kau berikan ia padaku, lalu aku akan memberitahu siapa pembunuh ayahmu." Tenten tercengang. Tubuhnya menegang. Tidak, pria ini telah mengetahui terlalu banyak rahasianya. Ia bersiap mundur, namun dinding dingin menghalangi tubuhnya.

"A-Apa maksudmu? K-Kau tahu?" tanya Tenten gemetaran. Orochimaru mengangguk santai. "Lalu, siapa yang kau maksud itu?"

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Maaf, terkesan tidak sopan." Ia memainkan tangannya di atas meja. "Namaku Orochimaru."

"Dan itu tidak penting." Tenten memutar kedua bola matanya bosan dalam gelap. "Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Keh, dingin sekali ternyata. Tapi, lumayanlah untuk ukuran anak seorang _iblis eropa_." Kini wajahnya bertopang dagu di atas meja. "Aku memang tahu siapa pembunuh ayahmu itu. tahu dengan persis."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu." Tenten melunak. "Asal kau beritahu padaku tentang pembunuh ayah, aku bersedia melakukan apapun untukmu." Orochimaru langsung tertarik.

"Apapun, hm?" tanya Orochimaru. Tenten mengangguk. "Baiklah... Aku hanya meminta satu syarat yang sangat mudah." Tenten langsung memperhatikan.

Orochimaru menatap tajam Tenten, lalu ia meniup lilin di atas meja.

"Tolong bawakan aku, Uchiha Sasuke."

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN : Ohayou/Konbanwa/Konnichiwa (gak nyambung *plak) Mulai chapter ini, mungkin fict ini akan vakum dari peredaran*?* dikarenakan Ken yang sibuk menyesuaikan diri di lingkungan barunya. Mohon dimengerti. Bagi yang tinggal di daerah DIY atau Sleman bisa menghubungi Ken *dibuang*  
**

**Target untuk chapter depan 100+ review, Ken akan sangat senang bila mencapai 120 *jingkrak2 #dihajar* Dan, jangan lupakan Ken nanti yah *bletak***

**Oke, saatnya balas review.**

**skyesphantom : **Woah, begichu~(?) Gil itu hobi makan sayur awesome sih~ *dihajar* Hehe, namanya juga agen rahasia, tukang maling(?) sama mokatin orang(?) jadi yah pinter dong :3 Pemenang di chap depan yawh~ Thanks for review~!

**danDogoier : **Hmm, sankyuu~! *cium cium(?)* Pemenang di chapt depaaaaaaan~! Thanks for review yaaah XD

**Aihara Aya : **Akhirnya aku bisa bales review kalian ihiks *dilempar tomat* Ini cepet kah? :3 #dihajar Okei, chap depan yawh~ Wah, soal ending nya belum bisa dikasih tau hehe :3 Thanks for revieeew~!

**Fujiwara Arisa : **Gak apa-apa kok :) Nanti deh di chap depan baru dikasih tauu~ Wah, ini soalnya ngeliat dari si AoyaMA LING *dihajaaaaar(?)* Oke, thanks for revieww~!

**kece badai : **Mangap yawh namanya lupa nih *dihajar(terus aja dihajar terus)* Pacarmu sopo? SOPOOOO!? *dihajar lagi lagi* Thanks for revieeew~!

**celubba : **Halo nenek(?) collab(?)kuh~ Ayo buka akun collabnya (OOT #dibuang *akhirnya gak dihajar lagi :"3*) Hei hei chap ini aku gak tanggung-tanggung lho~ Iyalah ada #geduplak Polos tapi psiko? POSIKO*?*! Thanks for review saaay~!

**blue minra : **Hahayy makaciewh :3 (?) Hehe, susah buat Sakura jadi gitu hiks :') /salah emot. Oke, thanks for revieww~!

**NaLi Lovers : **Nah, gimana tuh? #plak Romance di chap ini *maybe* ~ Di chap depan yah saaay~! Lopyoreview*?*~!

**miwa : **Tuh tau :") Trio macan versi rock yawh~ Dasar kau rocker racun(?)! *dibuang mereka bertiga ke Bermuda* Kei, thanks for review~!

**mystearica : **Tepat sekali, sebenarnya SakuHana itu bukan kaka beradik asli hehe :3 Pair Gaara sama OC kayaknya hehe. Tunggu chap depan yaaa~! Thanks for review!

**Niina Alseif : **Jangan males *plak* Muehehe, gak ada humor! *ayo bantai rame-rame(?)* Sequel nanti yah~ Kalo gak sibuk pasti dibikinin kok :) Thanks for review!

**AniManga 4EveR : **Oke, bagaimana chap ini? Kuharap gak kelewatan *ngelirik atas* Oke, bukan flame kokkk~ :* /heh ItaSaku? Keren tuh, bikin ah~ /gedumplak/ Thanks for revieeew~!

**wina-chan : **Oke, tak panggil dikau NEON~! *plak bugh duaaagh* Oke, lanjut. Hum hum hum, lihat chap depan yaa~ Thanks for review!

**Kaoru Kasuga Egami : **Itulah menarik(?)nya~ Ayolah, namanya psikopat yah begitu (begitu apanya .w.b)Thanks for review!

**Yanagita Erisawa-Chan : **Neji nanti didatengin (nanti lho, gak janji) hehe~ Thanks for revieeeewwwwwwwwwwww-STOP! PLAK!

**akatsuki lovers : **Tenang tenang *apalu?* Nanti yawh~ Ini udah muncul, chap ini kelewatan kayaknya *lirik atas* Thanks for revieeww~!

**chiharu : **Hehe, chap ini dulu dong~ Nanti dia nyadar sendiri(?) kok terus tobat(?)~! XDD Thanks for reviewww~!

**yukitora : **Gimana chap ini gimanaa? ;w; *HHC* I-Ini gimanaaa? Thanks for revieew~!

**yuki-onna : **Hehe, lihat chap ini dulu dongse~ Yosh, lihat chap depan~! Thanks for review :D

**Selesai, dan AN untuk chapter ini gak terlalu muluk-muluk. Chapter depan udah masuk ke konflik yang sebenarnya. Mohon maaf karena Ken kelewat lelet menyajikan konfliknya *bungkuk2***

**Sampai jumpa di chapter 9, minna 'w')/**


End file.
